Sweet Sacrifice
by Chichiforever
Summary: Sacrificing her happiness has always been her duty as princess of the moon, but what happens when she is reborn, must she still carry that same sacrifice? who will she be with Mamoru or Endymion?
1. Chapter 1

**_Thank you to those who found my mistakes and let me know in a nice way!_**

**_Chapter One: _******

**_Who's This _****_Endymond_****_-sama?_******

Usagi frowned as she entered the Crown; it had been a dreadful day. Ever since the battle began with the new invaders, the scouts have been extremely busy. Usagi searched the crown for her friends, but found no one. She then made her way over to the counter, where her older brother; Motoki, was cheerfully wiping down his counter. Sitting across from him, in his normal stool, sipping his disgusting black coffee was her brother's best friend and roommate, Mamoru Chiba.

"Hello Usa and how was your day today?" He handed her a tall chocolate milkshake, as she took a seat next to Mamoru.

Usagi sighed and shook her head "Awful, just awful, Toki."

Motoki and Mamoru frowned, "Why? What happened?" They said in unison. In the past few years, Motoki had become concerned about his baby sister, always disappearing at random unexpected moment then returning to be completely wiped out. Then there were her friends, he found it strange how protective her nine friends were, like bodyguards. But don't even get him started on the creepy white and black cats that _always_ followed her around. He had tried to confront Usagi, but she only laughed in his face and gave him nothing but excuses. Feeling defeat Motoki confided in his roommate and best friend.

"This morning after you dropped me off… I was tripped by this stupid girl, who caused me to fall down the steps." Usagi held up her elbow to show her bandaged injury. "Then after being sent to the nurse, the _same_ girl caused me to drop _all_ of my books!" Usagi placed her hands over her face in aggravation. "At lunch she split her apple juice in my hair!... But Mako-chan made her apologize..." Usagi sighed looking at Motoki then at Mamoru, noticing their irritation. "Well that's not all… Then after going to the girl's locker room and taking a shower, she came in and stole my clothes, Leaving me in just a freaking towel! And if that wasn't bad enough, she allowed the _whole_ sports team to come into the locker room, at a price mind you, to get a peek at 'little miss prude' as she calls me… It was sooo embarrassing!... As I tried to run and hide she pulled my towel off… And well you can guess the rest." She placed her head in her hands, the day's events making her aggravated and saddened that someone would hate her so much.

Motoki took his apron off and angrily walked over to his sister. "Did you tell the principal?" he demanded. Usagi shook her head negatively. "Why the hell not?" He yelled.

"Because Mako-chan punched her…After Minako-chan and Ami-chan discovered what happened… If I tell then Mako-chan will be expelled…"

Motoki took a seat. Watching as tears filled his sister's eyes. Wordlessly he embraced her glancing at Mamoru, who looked just as irritated.

Usagi shook her head into her brother's chest. "I don't get why she hates me so much?...I don't even know her!"

Motoki rubbed her back trying to sooth her weeping; at that time a tall short haired blond woman, who resembled a man, ran over to the sobbing teen followed by a tall turquoise haired woman. Both concerned and fuming.

"Koneko!" The blond woman said taking Usagi from her brother's protective arms. Motoki rolled his eyes, watching as Usagi threw herself into the taller woman's embrace. "Haruka-san" She cried shaking her head. "Please don't do anything… Please…"

Haruka looked down at her trembling princess; softening her features and pushing her irritation down, she said "It's alright, Koneko, Minako and the others told us everything… I think you should come with us… We are all meeting at Rei to discuss this… 'problem.'"

Usagi looked up at Haruka and nodded understanding what she meant by 'problem'. Motoki on the other hand pulled his sister back to him causing Haruka and Michiru to both send threatening glares at the man. Mamoru stepped protectively in front of his two friends.

"I believe Odango has been through enough today." Mamoru said turning to the now glaring couple.

Motoki nodded in agreement, "This dilemma can be dealt with by her _family,_ NOT by her _friends,_ Usa will stay with me till my shift is finished and then I will take her home, I'm sure our parents would like to hear about this."

Usagi noticed the death glares her senshi's were casting at the two gentlemen; and, she knew if she didn't speak the two outer Senshi would murder her brother and friend with no thought of repercussions.

"Haruka-san, Michiru-san." The two's hard glares softened, "Please, head to Rei-Chan's I'll be there in a moment…I need to speak with my brother…" Usagi stared at the two with authoritative eyes.

Michiru and Haruka shared apprehensive glances "Koneko-chan…what if-"

Usagi cut her off, knowing what she was worried about, "I understand your concern Haruka-san, Michiru-san… But I promise I will be fine, Rei's temple is only a few blocks away. And I have my com-cell phone if I need you… Now, please head to Rei's and inform the others I will be there when I finish my business." Usagi's voice left no room for discussion.

Haruka and Michiru bowed their heads in defeat, and reverence. "As you wish."

Usagi glared at the two as they left quickly. She turned to her brother and Mamoru, who just stood, stunned. Mamoru had never heard Usagi speak in such a regal and authoritative nature before, even her posture changed in to one of elegance and grace. Motoki had seen this side of his sister many times around her nine friends; this made him even more concerned. How could _his_ little sister have such power over four sixteen-year old girls, three grown woman, one twelve year old and two _cats_?. However, he could not help but wonder how four sixteen-year old girls, three grown woman, one twelve year old, and two _cats _could intern be just as domineering.

"Usa…You should really take a break… I don't want you going to that weird girl's temple tonight." Motoki said concerned.

"Rei is not weird, Toki, she's a miko remember? And anyway it's important I go…"

"And why is that? You never answer any of my questions about these nine girls? Whatever happened to hanging out with Naru-san? And Umino-san? Why are you hanging out with a slut, a bully, a nerd… Well, I don't mind Ami-chan, she's such a sweetie… Anyway a weird spirit girl, that dark little girl, who sees dead people…" Motoki shivered, thinking of when that little girl seen his grandfather, "And then there are those three older women! Why would three 22-year old women want to hang out with a bunch of sixteen year old girls? _And_ why is that Haruka-ama so freaking overprotective of you?"

He continued on, "Even around me, your own BROTHER? And those freaking cats of yours! Why are they always fallowing you everywhere? And what's up with the weird blotches that look like moons on their foreheads? Why is it that EVERY time your cell goes off you have to leave? What is it that is so fucking important that you have to leave right then and there…FOR THEM?" Motoki was breathing heavy by the end of his questioning, both Usagi and Mamoru looked at each other, neither had seen him get this angry before.

"He's been holding this in for a while." Mamoru said, trying to smile reassuringly at the shocked Usagi. Mamoru glanced around the crown noticing that everyone's eyes were on them. "Um… Can we carry this conversation in the back?" He said, pointing indirectly at the staring customers. "You have an audience."

The three walked to the office at the back of the arcade, after closing the door behind him, Motoki stood with his arms crossed in front of his chest leaning against the door while glaring at his sister. Mamoru took a seat on the desk watching the two intently, as Usagi stood arms to her side staring at her older brother with venom-filled eyes. '_A rare occurrence for the petite, blonde, blue-eyed, loving girl.' _Mamoru thought to himself.

"Okay! Let's get one thing straight here! Do NOT ever EVER call my friends any of those suggestive and horrible names! Minako-chan, Mako-chan, Ami-chan and Rei-chan are my best friends! They are always there to help me out especially since this stupid girl transferred to my school. She has done nothing but make my life a living hell and those girls, whom you so unforgiving insulted have been there for me! Minako-chan is NOT a slut!-" Her words were cut off as Motoki said angrily.

"She dates anything with a dick!" Usagi stared at him wide-eyed, the words making her even angrier, while the words caused Mamoru to chock on his coffee.

"NO SHE DOES NOT! Sure Minako likes boys, but ALL sixteen-year old girls like boys! I would probably have a boyfriend right now if it wasn't for YOU!" Usagi said with a roll of her eyes towards the man in question.

"And me." Mamoru added, trying to add a little humor to the intense conversation.

Usagi rolled her eyes "Don't get me started on you!" Usagi said glaring at Mamoru and then turning back to her brother, who was still standing his ground. "If it wasn't for Mako-chan being such a 'bully' as you put it... Then you would be fighting away all those stupid immature ass wholes at my school. As for Rei-chan she's amazing at what she does, there's really no other way to put it."

She continued on with her rant before her brother could intervene. "Now on to my three other friends, Michiru-san, Haruka-san and Setsuna-san, yes they are older than us, but they are mentors, there like older sisters and I love and cherish them as I do the girls. Haruka-san is just like you Toki! And don't speak about Hotaru-chan like that! She's only 8 and has special abilities like Rei. She's a very sweet child! As for my cats, they are as close to me as the girls, so leave them alone! I would gladly die for my friends as they would do for me, if it wasn't for them, Toki, I wouldn't be here right now, so be grateful instead of angry! Now I have to go, I'm sixteen, not twelve and have a right to live my life."

And with that Usagi kissed her brother on the cheek and hugged Mamoru, who smiled sweetly at her."Would you like a ride Odango?" Mamoru asked as Motoki stepped away from the door. Usagi shook her head negatively.

"Usa, please rides with Mamoru-kun." Motoki pleaded.

Usagi smiled "Fine, if it would make you smile."

Motoki smiled at his sister nodding, "It would, greatly."

"Okay then let's get going Odango." Mamoru said as he grabbed her hand.

**In the car**

"You know he's only worried about you Usako?" Mamoru said placing his free hand over hers.

Usagi smiled and squeezed his hand gently, "I know, it's just..." She let out an exhausted sigh and gazed out the window. "It's just since I turned fourteen, my life has become a little more complicated, I just wish he would let it go, like you did."

Mamoru placed his hand back on his steering wheel as he parked the car. He turned to Usagi as she took her seat belt off. "Usako, you know I never let it go… You just change the subject or ignore my questions."

Usagi sighed giving him a small smile "The girls are waiting for me…I have to go…"

Usagi looked out the window; she could see Haruka walking down the many steps of the temple. "Mamo-chan?" She questioned.

"Mm?"

"When do you believe we can reveal our relationship?"

Mamoru ran his fingers threw his black hair, nervously. "I don't know Usako… You know Motoki-kun would kill me, and not to mention the girls would have my head."

Usagi smiled and nodded "I know… It just sucks sneaking around… Anyway I should go, Haruka is waiting right there," She said, pointing at the overprotective Senshi, who looked as though she was standing on guard.

"Meet me at the park at 9 o'clock tonight?" He asked quickly.

"Of course!" She said with a wink. As she got out of the car and walked up the stairs with Haruka.

"Sorry I'm so late guys, Toki was asking questions again!" Usagi sat down at the head of the room.

"Its fine, Usa." Minako said smiling they were all use to Motoki's suspicion of his little sister, "Now let's gets down to business, Kari-ama."

"Today, she really went too far." Ami said, frowning, not liking the fact that this girl was picking on her best friend.

"It's like she's out to get me!" Usagi said slamming her fist into the table.

"Could Galaxia know who Usagi-chan really is?" Makoto asked, concerned. Usagi lifted her head staring in fright at the brunette-haired "muscle" Senshi.

"That's definitely a possibility." Setsuna answered, as the Senshi stared at Usagi with fear.

"I say until we know for sure, one of us needs to be with you at all times Koneko-chan." Haruka voiced.

The girls all nodded in agreement, "We can't let anything happen to you Usa, you're too important to us all." Ami said placing a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

Usagi smiled at her Senshi, "I understand."

"I'll take Koneko-chan home tonight. Tomorrow, I will drive you to school and every day after that until we find out what's going on. Tomorrow, Ami-chan, Mina-chan and Mako-chan will be with you during school and after till Rei-chan can join, Michiru-chan and I will come and take over at four. Minna-chan agree?"

"There goes my life, again." Usagi said, annoyed. "How will I explain this to Toki, he's already suspicious as it is!"

"Have Mamoru-san talk to him." Rei said, knowing Mamoru and Motoki were like brothers.

Usagi nodded, "I have to meet with him tonight." She glazed at her watch. "In a few minutes actually... But I think it will raise concern if he sees you with me, Haruka-san."

"Just tell him it was late and I didn't want you walking home alone, nor do I like the idea of you being alone in a park with a man alone at this hour." Haruka stood and helped her hime up. "it isn't a lie, I really feel that way."

Taking a deep breath Usagi nodded. _'There goes my date.' _She thought to herself.

**At the Park**

Mamoru stood as he saw Usagi walk toward him, his smile faded as he noticed Haruka fallow close behind her.

"Usako what is she doing here?" he whispered.

Usagi gave him an apologetic look and turned to Haruka, who was a few feet away. Usagi stared at the Senshi, telling her to back down. Haruka nodded her understanding' "I'll be over there if you need me." She called out.

Haruka walked over to a tree that was far enough to keep an eye on her hime, but not close enough to hear their conversation.

"I'm sorry Mamo-chan," Usagi sat down on the bench, as Mamoru did the same, but sat a little away from her.

"Why did she follow you here? Why not ask her to leave?" he asked annoyed.

Usagi shook her head, "I can't. I know you hate this, but I can't explain so please don't ask me to." Usagi stared at him with pleading eyes.

Mamoru let out a frustrated breath, "This is why Motoki and I are always on you about your friends!"

"About Toki… I need you to do something for me Mamo-chan, please." Usagi said softly looking down at her intertwined hands.

Mamoru looked at Usagi with a stern stare. "Haruka-san will be driving me to school every morning for a while… I need you to convince my brother that it's fine."

Mamoru shook his head "Usa-ko! Why does she need to drive you to school? You know your brother looks forward to his morning drives with you! And anyway this is getti-" Mamoru was cut off by the sound of her 'cell phone' "Errr..." He growled in frustration. "What now?"

Usagi looked over to Haruka who was now running over to her. Usagi stood and turned to Mamoru, "I'm really sorry, Mamo-chan." she whispered.

Mamoru rolled his eyes, standing up, aggravated.

Haruka was standing by Usagi's side in a minute. "We really have to go, now." She said urgently.

"No!" Mamoru stated firmly, as Haruka grabbed Usagi's arm to pull her along.

"Mamoru-san, please don't do this… Not now." She pleaded. "Please talk to my brother for me... Please?" Usagi sent him a small smile.

Mamoru shook his head once more "No, I won't do it! Tenoh-san, _you_ can go ahead, but Odango is staying here; we still have some unfinished business to discuss!"

Haruka shook her head, dismissing the idea, while glaring at Mamoru, threatening him to back down with her gaze.

"Stop it both of you!" Usagi demanded as her 'cell phone' went off once more.

She turned to Mamoru "I know your upset, Mamoru-san, but I have to go. Whether you like it or not! Haruka-san let's go!" Usagi grabbed the tall blonde's hand and took off toward Haruka car, leaving Mamoru to stand alone in the empty park.

Slamming the door shut, he threw his briefcase down on his kitchen counter. "Man do you need to slam the door?" Motoki yelled in annoyance from the other room. "Why are you pissed?" He asked, walking into the kitchen, after noticing his friend's irritated features. "Did you and this mystery girlfriend of yours, get into a fight?"

"You could say that," Mamoru mumbled, "But it wasn't really my girlfriend." He added on, remembering that Motoki would ask why he said it was his girlfriend, when it was Motoki's sister.

"Well, it will be alright Mamoru, just give her some time to cool down and everything will work itself out. Now, what was the fight about anyway?"

Mamoru took a deep breath. "We need to talk, majorly."

**A few minutes later**

"Why the fuck does she wants Haruka-ama to take her to school for? And what were you doing meeting my little sister at the park this late at night?"

"She wanted me to talk to you about this whole riding to school thing." He said offhandedly.

Motoki cooled down a bit, "Good, I thought you were going to tell me you were _seeing_ my baby sister." Motoki placed a calm arm around his best friend. Mamoru stiffened a bit. "Because you know, if that were the case, I would castrate you with a dull kitchen knife." he said, seriously.

Mamoru let out a nervous laugh; both the nervous laugh and the stiffening of his body had gone unnoticed by Motoki. Motoki walked over to the couch and slumped down, "Well I guess I could talk to her about this tomorrow."

**At Tokyo tower**

"Sailor Moon!" Jupiter yelled as she ran to her fallen princess's side. The blast hit her so fast and hard that she didn't have time to move. Uranus watched as Mercury and Jupiter helped stand her up. "You'll pay for that bitch!" Jupiter yelled at the youma.

"World Shaking..."

"Submarine Reflection!"

"Silence Glaive Surprise!"

The attacks hit the evil youma straight on, but did nothing. "What is this thing?" Uranus yelled in frustration.

"Mercury did you find a weakness, yet?" Neptune asked angrily.

"No, the only power, so far, that is strong enough to even scratch it, is Sailor Moon's." Mercury replied as she looked up from the computer.

Sailor Moon looked to her senshi. She had been fighting since the battle began, and she was covered in scrapes and cuts that were bleeding pretty badly. She could barely walk on her left ankle.

"I need all of you to step back, I'm going to hit it and hit it hard!" Sailor Moon yelled.

"But your hurt!" Venus yelled at her hime.

"I'll be fine," She retorted. "Now, fall back that's an order!" the scouts did as their commander ordered and stood behind her.

Sailor Moon closed her eyes and turned into her hime form. She slowly raised her arms to the sky speaking in Lunarian tongue.

"I call upon the Moon Kingdom, the Silver Crystal of the goddess Selene, to aid me, Princess Serenity, daughter to Queen Selenity, future Queen of the Silver Golden Alliance, in defending the people of earth against this evil. I call upon the alliance Mercury, Mars, Venus, Jupiter, Uranus, Saturn, Pluto, and Neptune..." The girls each glowed in their prospective colors, "Silver Eternal Moon Honey ATTACK!"

A bright light of rainbow colors emerged out of the silver crystal and bombed right into the youma's chest killing it instantly. Princess Serenity disappeared as Usagi appeared, still covered in cuts and scrapes, bleeding through her clothes. Her face showed an ugly bruise on her left eye and a cut dripping blood under her right eye. Her lips were now swollen and also showed a small cut, which was bleeding. Usagi fell to the grown unable to stand "I think it's twisted," she said holding her ankle as she lay upon the ground.

Motoki and Mamoru were jolted out of bed at the sound of someone banging on the door.

"Who the hell could that be at this hour?" Mamoru said annoyed walking to the front door as Motoki followed behind him, "What the hell is that for?" Mamoru asked pointing at the baseball bat in his frightened friend's hands.

"Who knows who it could be?" Motoki said holding the bat up ready to swing.

Mamoru rolled his eyes as he opened the door, "What?" he said annoyed. "Shingo-kun?" he said surprised. "What are you doing here this late?"

Shingo pushed pasted Mamoru and ran straight to his brother, "T-Toki," he said, though his tears. Motoki knelt down dropping the bat

"What is it Shingo? How did you get here this late? Why are you here this late? Do mom and dad know?"

Shingo nodded "They sent me here…it's Usa!"

Mamoru and Motoki both gave worried looks to the small ten-year old.

"Shingo, what happened to Usagi?" Motoki demanded.

"I don't know, her friends brought her home, she was covered in cuts and bruises, and she was bleeding everywhere! She couldn't even walk…. She…She's at the hospital now, mom and dad took her there… It looks like she was beaten up pretty bad!" The small boy said, almost screaming through his tears, worrying over his older sister.

The two men grabbed the small child and ran out the door, both still in their pajamas.

"Seriously I'm fine oka-san, oto-san…I'm okay." Usagi insisted.

"What happened to you Usagi-chan!" Her mother demanded, "Did someone jump you?"

"Did one of those friends do this to you?" her father asked fuming.

Usagi winced as the doctor wrapped her ankle, "God no, oto-san! My friends saved me!...I guess you can say I was jumped… You know stupid me walking alone at night and all."

The eight girls sat silently as they waited for news on their hime and friend. "What do you think her parents are saying right now?" Minako asked playing with her fingers nervously.

"Thinking it's our fault no doubt." Haruka said annoyed, as she leaned back in her uncomfortable chair.

"Did you see her parent's faces? I thought they were going to shot us on sight." Michiru said shaking her head.

"They hate us" Rei said quietly.

"With good reason!" Came an angry voice from behind them. The girls turned to see a very worried and angry Motoki and Mamoru, still dressed in their pajamas, with a sad Shingo trailing them.

"You weren't there, Motoki-san!" Mako-chan defended her group. "Don't give us a hard time, We're not in the mood!"

"You're not in the fucking mood? My sister is sitting in a hospital because she was beaten, WHILE she was with YOU! And you're not in the FUCKING mood?" Motoki screamed at them, his arms flaying everywhere, while Mamoru came up behind him, having spoken with the nurse.

"Motoki-kun, this isn't the time nor the place for this discussion with them. The nurse said she's in room 206 with your parents, why don't you and Shingo-san go see how she's doing?"

Motoki gave his friend a thankful nodded and turned back to glare at the girls. "When we get back, you all better be gone _or_ I'll have security throw you out!" Motoki said firmly, as Shingo and he made their way down the hall.

Mamoru turned to face Haruka, "What happened? And don't give me that crap about being jumped!"

Haruka shook her head, not responding, as Rei answered, "I'm sorry, Mamoru-san, but we can't say."

"What do you mean _YOU_ can't say? She's in this hospital, hurt because something happened to her! While I was over with the nurse I saw the photos they took of her body when she was brought in! Those cuts were clean cuts, meaning someone used a sharp object on her not just their fist! Now what the fuck happened!"

The girls stayed quite not answering his questions, even the older ones who should be responsible did not answer, until Minako finally spoke up, "It isn't our place, Mamoru-san, if Usagi-sama wishes for you to know then she will tell you… We cannot, I'm sorry," she said, turning to her friends, "We should go girls, while we are able to on our own."

The scouts were ready to argue until she shot them all a warning glare. They all nodded and started to walk away, but not all followed closely. Haruka stayed behind as she faced a fuming Mamoru. "I know you care for her, Chiba-san, I can see it whenever you look at her… Get over it, she has someone already out there waiting for her, and I'll be damned if I let you ruin that for her! Or him!"

Mamoru clinched his fist; he had never wanted to hit a woman so badly as he did at that moment. "What goes on between Usagi and I is none or your business or concern!" He replied, ice cold was his tone.

Haruka gave Mamoru a wicked smirk, "Oh but it is." She smiled ferociously, "You see, I have a mission to uphold and you will not get in the way of her future with her one true love, her Endymion-sama… or I'll kill you." She said still smirking, "Go say your hellos and then walk away Chiba-baka." With that, Haruka vanished.

_'Who does she think she is? Telling him whom he can and cannot see? And who is this asshole that's waiting for HIS Usa-ko?'_ Mamoru was brought out of his thoughts as he felt a familiar hand on his shoulder "Mamoru-san." He turned around to see Mr. and Mrs. Tsukino carrying a sleeping Shingo.

"Thank you for waiting Mamoru-san," Kenji said kindly.

"It's no problem, Tsukino-san, how is Usa?" He asked concerned.

Ikuko gave Mamoru, a knowing look. "You can go into see her Mamoru-san, Motoki is sitting by her bedside right now." She kissed Mamoru on the cheek and pushed his hair out of his eyes. "Come to our house for dinner on Sunday, Mamoru-san, you know I have always looked at you as my third son."

Mamoru smiled sweetly at the woman who he had looked to as a second mother since he was fourteen-years old. "We are very grateful that Motoki and you have been best friends since childhood Mamoru-san, and now you're looking after our little Usa too." She said with a wink.

Mamoru blushed and glanced at Kenji, who was looking from his wife to Mamoru.

"Usa and Mamoru-san?" He asked with a hit of annoyance in his voice. Mamoru feeling frightened by the overprotective father bowed politely towards the couple.

"Sunday sounds great, Tsukino-oka-san, I'm going to see Us-Motoki-kun now, good night. Arigato for the invitation." Mamoru said as he backed away quickly. Ikuko gave a small giggle as she rubbed her husband's back to help calm him down. Thankful that his arms were full with their youngest child.

"Hey Motoki," Mamoru said as he walked over to his best friend.

"Look at her face, Mamoru-kun." Mamoru walked to the other side of Usagi's bed and held back his sudden urge to embrace the wounded blonde. He was relieved to see that she appeared healthier then what the pictures showed that he looked at earlier.

"Motoki-kun, why don't you go to the cafeteria and get some coffee. I have a feeling it's gonna be a long night," Mamoru offered, looking at his friend, he could see that Motoki looked thankful for the break.

"Ah, Motoki," Mamoru said, as his friend opened the door. "Why is your sister's cats lying on the bed with her?" Luna looked to both men casting them both glares. "And why is she glaring at us?...do cats even glare?"

Motoki waved his hand in irritation, "Those stupid cats came through the window and won't leave! The nurse said that Usa demanded that they stay with her. If anyone tried to move them, that evil black thing bites them as hard as she can." Luna sat tall with a proud smile on her cat face.

Mamoru stared at the cat "That's one freaky cat."

Mamoru sat in Motoki's vacated seat and crossed his arms, "Okay, Usa-ko, open your eyes! I know you're not sleeping." Luna turned her head to her charge and back to Mamoru. _'What is he talking about she is sleeping.' _Luna thought annoyed.

Luna jumped when she heard a growl, "How'd you know?" Usagi slowly opened her eyes and sat up, wincing a little as she moved her hurt ankle.

Luna seeing her charge moving smacked Artemis with her paw waking him up. The two cats snuggled against their hime purring, Usagi giggle as their fur tickled her neck. "It's nice to see you two, too." Usagi scratched Luna and Artemis behind their ears smiling. "It's alright my friends, I am fine." The two cats smiled brightly at their hime happy to hear she was all right. Mamoru on the other hand stared at the sight strangely.

"You have some interesting pets, Odango." Mamoru said feeling a bit left out.

Usagi just smiled lovingly at them, "They're my companions, my friends."

"Usa-ko," Mamoru started, not noticing the look of distress in Usagi's eyes and the look of confusion in her pets' faces. "What happened tonight? Don't tell you that you were jumped; I'm not buying it. I'm a med student, remember? I know when an injury is caused by a punch or a sharp object."

Usagi was quiet she didn't know what to say, _'Oh, well you see, Mamo-chan, I'm really Sailor Moon, and a reincarnated hime of the moon from thousands of years ago, oh and by the way I am also suppose to marry this Prince of Earth, Endymion-sama.' _She thought as she shook her head. _'No.'_ that's when she looked closely at him, and started laughing, pointing at his clothes, he blushed.

"Usa-ko..."

"Mamoru-san…"

Mamoru looked around the room, the only time she calls him Mamoru is when other people are around, other than that, it's always Mamo-chan. He stared at her with infuriate, confused and hurt.

"Don't look at me like that, please," Usagi took a deep breath. "Please understand that I can't tell you, just understand that I'm fine, you don't have to worr-"

Mamoru stood clinching his fist to his sides "Not WORRY? Understand that my girlfriend is-"

He stopped as he saw the shocked look on Usagi's face; all the color in her porcelain skin had turned gray, as her eyes lowered to her two cats that were glaring at her.

"Lu..Luna..." she stuttered.

Mamoru let out a frustrated growl causing Usagi to look up "So what? Now we have to hide our relationship from your _CATS _too?"

Usagi didn't know what to do she looked from Mamoru to her advisers, who still glared daggers at her.

"Hey I got some coffee..." Came Motoki's voice as he entered the room. The four of them looked up as Motoki took a step back, "Wow, you could cut the tension in here with a knife," he said, looking from a fuming Mamoru to a guilty looking Usagi, clearly confused on why there was so much tension.

"USA! You're awake!" Motoki placed the coffee holder into Mamoru's arms rushing to his sisters side "Domo Arigato, God!" He said embracing her.

"I…can't…breath…" Usagi said as Motoki bear-hugged her.

Luna meowed, scratching Motoki's arm making him pull back in slight pain. "What the hell was that for you dumb-"

"Toki!" Usagi yelled. "She was only protecting me from your killer bear hug!" Usagi smiled at her brother as he leaned down again to kiss her forehead.

"Don't worry Usa I swear those assholes will pay for what they did to you! Right Mamoru-kun?" Motoki turned to his best friend with a huge smile of determination.

Usagi stared at Mamoru with pleading eyes, "Please." She mouthed. Mamoru let out a deep breath and smiled back at his best friend, "Right."

By the next morning Usagi's leg was healed and her bruises and cuts were gone. "It's a magical recovery!" her mother yelled happily. Everyone happy, everyone that is except Mamoru, something wasn't right. The doctor in him took over, '_There's no way a human can heal that fast over night, after sustaining such a large amount of injuries.'_

Usagi lay on her bed. It was Sunday, and Mamoru and Motoki were on their way over for Sunday dinner. Usagi's week was the same as it was every day. The same girl, Kari, made her life a living hell. At less this time she couldn't do too much damage, since she had one of the scouts with her at all times.

Usagi took a deep breath, as she heard Motoki and Mamoru's voices down stairs. She turned to see Luna, who was glaring at her. "Luna, would you mind knocking that off, it's really annoying!"

"What are you thinking? Dating Mamoru-san? What about Endymion-sama?"

"I'm so sick of everyone telling me about this Prince I am to marry, Luna! I'm happy with Mamoru, well as happy as I can be, I wish I could just tell him the-"

"Don't you dare Usa!" Luna ordered, causing Usagi to stand in frustration. "Endymion-sama is your future husband, you loved him on the moon, don't you remember?"

Usagi shook her head in frustration, "NO, No I don't remember loving _him_! I remember being forced to be with him! I remember crying every night because I didn't love him! And now my life is going right back to where it was once before!" Before Luna could retort a response, a knock came to the door. "Come in" Usagi yelled in frustration.

"Hello Usa," Motoki said smiling at his little sister. "What's the matter now?" he asked as he saw her frustrated look.

Usagi looked to Luna then back to Motoki. She let out a sigh and shook her head, "Nothing, is dinner ready?"

Motoki knew she was hiding something, but decided to save it for later. "Yeah, let go."

At dinner Usagi sat in-between Motoki and Mamoru. "Usa, honey, what's wrong? You barely touched your dinner, aren't you hungry?" Her mother asked worried, thinking of the way Usagi normally eats.

"I bet it's a boy!" Shingo said smiling at his father's panicked face.

"A-a boy? Usagi Selene Tsukino!" Kenji yelled, thinking back to the hospital.

Usagi glared at her little brother as Motoki about chocked on his chicken and Mamoru's face turned white.

"Usagi has a boyfriend," Shingo sang causing his father to stand, breathing heavy.

Usagi slapped her forehead and glanced down at Luna, who glared at her still mouthing "Endymion." Usagi felt her actual cell phone go off as she received a text message. She flipped it open to see a message from Artemis, "Break it off. You have Endymion-sama!" _How a cat can send a text message, I don't know, but it's really annoying._ She thought to herself. She slammed her phone shut, ready to scream; however, Mamoru had seen the message, sadly he thought about Haruka's warning, and now this, _Who is this_ _Endymion-sama?_

Usagi stood causing her panic and fuming father to stop his rambling about a delinquent daughter and a shot gun and dead boys, Shingo stopped his laughing, Ikuko stopped trying to calm her husband down and Motoki finally stopped chocking. Everyone looked up at Usagi who was overly irritated.

"That's enough!" She yelled causing everyone to stare at her in shock, Luna backed away as her gaze fell to her and then back to her family and Mamoru. It wasn't Usagi…it was Serenity who now spoke to them.

"I have had enough! Everyone stay out of my life, stop trying to control me! God I had enough of it back then and I am sick of it now!"

No one knew what she was talking about, "Shingo, I do not have a boyfriend, Father compose yourself, give up being so overprotective all the time! I'm not a small child anymore! I have seen and done things you ALL would never believe, not even in your wildest dreams, so STOP!" She pushed her way past Motoki when her 'cell phone' went off. She turned to Luna, who was staring at her.

"I have to go," she said quietly.

Her family to shock to stop her stood frozen all except Mamoru, who ran after her. Once outside Usagi was ready to run until she felt a firm hand on her wrist.. "Let go Mamoru-san!" Usagi said adamantly, "I have to leave!"

"No" Mamoru turned her around to face him, "What was that all about? Who's Endymion-baka?"

"I can't have this conversation with you right now, Mamo-chan, I have to go. But I promise I will tell you tonight ." She promised him. Luna let out a small squeak causing Usagi to look down at her. "I don't care Luna." Usagi looked up into Mamoru's eyes. "I love him," she said causing a smile to creep upon his face.

"I love you too, Usa-ko." He said as he captured her lips in a sweet, passionate kiss.

Usagi reluctantly pushed away "I'm sorry, I have to go, now." As her 'cell phone' continued to go off in her pocket.

Mamoru hesitated a moment and then let go of her, "Okay, tonight?"

Usagi nodded consensually. "Tonight," She looked down at Luna. "Let's go, Luna."

Mamoru looked on confused, "She talks to that cat as if it can understand her." He said to no one as he shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**_LEGEND OF JAPANESE WORDS:_**

_ama: Bitch_

_Domo Arigato: Thank you very much_

_Ai-love_

"Jupiter look out!" Mercury yelled ducking as an energy blast went over her head; Jupiter did the same turning to Mars and Venus, who were held against a wall by a Yuma shaped as a tree. Its branch like hands wrapping itself around the two struggling Senshi.

"Mercury!" Uranus hissed "Find the weakness of this damn thing _now!" _

"Watch my back Jupiter" the brunette nodded stepping in front of her whiz kid friend. Pulling out her computer, the mercurian Senshi typed away furiously

_"_Deep submerge!" Neptune released her power smiling at her lover "now now Haruka where's that patience we talked about?"

Uranus smirked "You know there's only one situation where I'm patient" Neptune blushed as she kicked another Yuma

"God god guys seriously virgin ears!" Jupiter screamed, face a bright red. "Where is Sailor Moon?" Jupiter yelled "we could use her right about now" she threw a punch a punch at another Yuma

The wind Senshi laughed kicking a Yuma in the face "what's wrong Jupiter, can't handle a stupid Yuma without our fearless leader?"

Shaking her head and keeping her emerald eyes on her two companions, Venus and Mars-she replied "I don't think now is the time for jokes Uranus" she turned her head to Mercury "Hurry it up Mercury, that thing is sucking Mars and Venus dry!"

"I'm going I'm going!" the bluenette snapped

"Venus-Mars!" Sailor Moon yelled as she ran to Uranus and Neptune

"It's about time!" Jupiter hissed "what do you think we should do?"

Sailor Moon rolled her eyes turning to her bluenette friend "anything yet Mercury?"

Mercury shook her head "Just a few more minutes"

Sailor Moon nodded turning to her other Senshi "Uranus, Neptune, Pluto take out the other two Yuma's by the lake" They nodded as they took off. "Saturn Jupiter you take care of the remaining Yuma's" she turned staring at the girl in front of her, Sailor Tin Nyanko "I'll take care of _her!_"

Sailor Tin Nyanko laughed "it's about time you showed up, I was getting pretty board"

"What do you want?" Sailor moon demanded, fist clenched at her sides

Tin Nyanko laughed shrugging "why your star seed of course"

Sailor moon stood her ground "Not going to happen, release my friends!"

Tin Nyanko smiled "I don't think so, Let me ask you _sailor moon _or should I say Tsukino Usagi? How has your classes been? Had anymore bad days?"

Sailor moon gasped staring at the strange sailor Senshi, and then it hit her "Kari?"

Tin Nyanko laughed loudly "took you long enough, _Princess_"

Sailor Moon growled clinching her fist "if it's a fight you want, then it's a fight your gonna get!" Sailor moon started running toward Tin Nyanko. She went for a kick but the evil Senshi easily dodged it.

The outer and inner Senshi made it back to find Sailor moon and Tin Nyanko fighting toe to toe. "We should help her!" Uranus yelled, "We can't just stand here!"

Pluto stood in front of the eight girls "we must let her fight this one alone, this is her battle not ours"

"What do you mean NOT OURS? She's OUR princess!" Mars yelled

Pluto pointed at Sailor Moon "Look at her girls; does she look as if she needs our help?"

The girls looked to their princess and leader and saw she was holding up really well. In fact she was winning.

In the middle of the fight before Sailor Moon could serve another punch to Tin Nyanko jaw, a flash of yellow light blinded everyone. A burst of powerful wind hit Sailor Moon hard, sending her into a nearby tree. Her body fell limp to the ground turning her back in to Usagi.

"Get back here at once Tin Nyanko!" a voice yelled

The Senshi noticed Tin Nyanko freeze, was that fear they saw in her eyes?

As fast as it came the light was gone and Tin Nyanko disappeared. The Senshi turned to their leader, who was limp on the ground by a tall tree. They started to run toward her when the yellow light appeared before her.

There they saw her, Galaxia.

"Well, well, well…if it isn't the little moon brat" she said laughing evilly she turned her eyes to the Senshi causing them to stop in their tracks "protect her while you can Senshi, I will kill your precious princess soon" then she was gone.

At the temple the girls sat around the bed Usagi lay unconscious on.

"Did you call Mamoru Ami-Chan?" Luna asked Ami nodded taking a seat next to Rei who sat against the bed.

"Are you sure this is a good idea Luna? I mean isn't Usa suppose to marry Endymion-sama?"

Luna nodded "She told me she wanted him to know, she wanted him to know everything"

"So they have been dating for over a year? And never told any of us?" Makoto asked

Luna nodded again, "I just found out the night she was in the hospital"

Haruka punched her hand growling, "I told him to keep away from her!"

Michiru placed a gentle hand on her lovers shoulder "Calm down Haru-ai, there nothing we can do now, we have to tell him"

It was then that the girls heard the door to the room open. Standing in the doorway, Mamoru looked as eight woman and two cats' glared daggers at him. After a long silence Ami spoke up "Usagi was injured tonight, she's unconscious" Ami moved a side to revile Usagi.

Forgetting the angry woman, Mamoru ran to Usagi's side grabbing her hand, looking her over. "What happened?" he demanded, the girls stayed quiet, none of them knew what to say, or do. "I'm only going to ask one more time, or I'm calling Motoki! And then the police!"

The girls tensed up, they knew Usagi did not want her family to know, and they defiantly did not want the police involved and by the look Mamoru sent them, he was serious.

Taking a deep breath Minako stood and sat in front of Mamoru, feeling it was her duty and responsibility as leader to the inner Senshi "Usagi, is not just Tsukino Selene Usagi, She's is also known as Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and Future Ruler of Crystal Tokyo Neo-Queen Serenity, also known as the super hero Eternal Sailor Moon…" Minako stopped to let the information sink in. she stared at Mamoru for a moment; he didn't move or blink. He looked as if he had stopped breathing. "Tonight there was a fight, three Yuma's attacked the Juban Park…and so did one of Sailor Galaxies' Senshi, Sailor Tin Nyanko…. who also happen to be Kari, the girl who's been making school a living hell for Usa…."

Everyone stared at the quite Mamoru, Minako and Ami glanced at each other

'_Do you think he's dead?' _Minako telepathically asked her blue haired friend

'_I hope not' _Ami responded _Usa would kill us'_

'_I hope he is!' _the two girls shot glares at Haruka who smiled widely "what?" she said innocently. Hearing a load laugh, the group turned their attention to Mamoru

"He doesn't believe me" Minako said feeling insulted

Mamoru placed his hands up in defense "Oh god, that was a good one Minako-san…man that was a great story, Usako, my Usako a Princess from the moon, and a famous super hero" Mamoru continued to laugh when Luna jumped up on the table next to him

"This is no laughing matter!" she yelled. Mamoru stopped his laughing as he stared blankly at the talking cat in front of him. "Yes I can talk" Mamoru stayed quiet for a moment before Minako tapped him on his shoulder, which caused him to fall to the ground with a thud.

"Well that went well" everyone looked to the bed and found Usagi awake and sitting up

"Usagi!" everyone yelled in surprise

"Geez not so loud guys" Usagi whined as she held her head "I feel like I've been thrown into an oncoming truck" The girls circled around their princess smiling forgetting about the man who fainted on the floor. "Can someone pick up Mamoru-san?" Usagi asked looked to the man on the floor

Haruka shook her head "no, let's just leave him" Usagi shot Haruka a glare causing the wind goddess to roll her eyes and stand "all right alright your _majesty_" she said with a sarcastic bow.

"Wait…Haruka-san where are you doing?"

"You want him awake, don't you?"

"Well yea but-"

"Well then I'll wake him" with that she left the room only to come back with a bucket of water "Hey Mercury I need some help here"

Ami stared at the wind goddess confused "why?" Haruka smirked holding the bucket of water in front of her "Ooo-ooo" realizing what Haruka wanted, Ami smiled vibrantly walking over to her fellow Senshi and place her hand into the water. After a few seconds she pulled it out "perfect"

Haruka smiled as she looked around the room at the confused faces. "Okay Mamoru-baka its time to wake up!" she threw the bucket of water on to Mamoru, within seconds the man was up, shaking and glaring at the tall blond Senshi.

"What the fuck was that for? And what kind of water was that? It felt like it was-"

"Below freezing?" Ami piped up giggling "Guilty" she said raising her hand

"AMI! HARUKA! Get him some towels now!" Usagi yelled at her two guards, as the other six girls laughed uncontrollable at poor Mamoru expense. "Honestly I expected this from Haruka, but you Ami-Chan" she shook her head in disappointment, but showed Ami a small smile.

After a few moment Mamoru sat amazed "Wow" Mamoru said as he stared at his now dry clothing "That's amazing Hino-san"

Rei shrugged "it's a gift", she had dried Mamoru completely using her firepower's, but not enough to burn him just enough to dry his clothing. "Thank you" she said with a slight blush.

"So you all have powers?" he asked extremely interested

Usagi smiled nodding her head "Mamoru-san as Luna told you, I am Sailor Moon and these 8 girls are my Guards and protectors, they are also princesses of their own respective planets.

The Inner planets are my main guards;

Mizuno Ami is also Princess Sophia, daughter of Athena and King Hermes. She has the power of ice and wisdom…She is also known as Sailor Mercury

Hino Rei is also Princess of Regina, daughter of King Ares…she carries the power of Fire…she is also Sailor Mars.

Aino Minako is also known as Princess Aphrodite of Venus, she has the power of Love also known as Sailor Venus, the leader of the inner Senshi...she is also my cousin from the moon kingdom

Kino Makoto is also known as Princess Juno, of Jupiter. She can control lightning, kinda like her father Zeus. Jupiarian's are also known for their strength…she is known as Sailor Jupiter.

Then there is the Outer Senshi; the leader of the outers is Tenoh Haruka, Sailor Uranus, and Princess um…Uranus…"

"My parents were not that creative when it came to names…" Haruka mumbled

"She can manipulate wind, Uranistarians are also known for their strength and speed

Kaiou Michiru or Sailor Neptune is also Princess Tethys; Michiru has the power of Water.

Meiou Setsuna or Sailor Pluto, she is Princess Kali; she has the power to control time...and destroy it…

And then there is our youngest scout, Tomoe Hotaru/Sailor Saturn she is Princess Persephone, she has the power of destruction and rebirth…I wouldn't upset her if I were you."

Usagi stared at Mamoru as she watched his face change from confusion, thoughtfulness, annoyance, to amazement.

"So…what about you?" he asked turning to face Usagi "what is your story?"

"I can answer that," Ami said placing a hand on Usagi's shoulder "if that's alright with you?"

Usagi nodded, happy to get a break from the long explanations "This is our princess, Princess Serenity and future Queen, She is also Sailor Moon. Usagi is our mission, we are to protect her and watch over her, keep her safe from anything and everyone who wishes to do her harm."

"She is also the strongest out of us all" Makoto said smiling at the shocked look on Mamoru's face "don't let Usa fool you, she can kill a man with a flick of her finger"

"Bu-but how?" he asked taken back, this was his sweet little Usako…

"Being Lunardian Royalty she holds the Silver imperial Crystal, which is the strongest most power crystal. She was the one, with help from us, that killed all the monsters that's been attacking earth for the past three years." Minako smiled now seeing the twitch in Mamoru's eye.

"Usako…you…you mean you fought in all of those battles? But I heard that Sailor Moon was really hurt in some of those battles, and died…" his voice was soft, but she could hear the anger and concern in his words

Usagi looked down nodding "it's true, I have died"

"More then we can count" Rei said rolling her eyes

Mamoru looked to Rei in shock then back to Usagi, who was glaring at the fire goddess "it's not a big deal Mamoru-san! Really I'm alright, I always come back, I mean look at me, I'm here am I not? And the whole getting hurt thing, because I am 'Alien' I heal overnight"

Without another word Mamoru stood up "I need air" He quickly walked out side of the temple, Usagi stood and fallowed him.

"Mamoru-san…" she said softly walking slowly up to him, noticing his clinched fist. Taking a deep breath, she placed her hand on his back.

Mamoru turned around quickly to stare into his girlfriend eyes, Usagi gasped as she saw his face drenched with tears.

"This whole time! This whole fucking time Usa!" Mamoru shook his head clinching his eyes shut remembering their words '_Sailor moon died, she died…my Usako died…more than they can count!' _"You act as if this is some everyday event in your life, that it's no big deal, But it is! It is to me Usako! We've been together for over a year! A YEAR! We've even talked about marriage and a future together! WE talked about telling everyone about us, telling Motoki-"

"Mamoru! You can't tell him! You have to keep this a secret. This isn't a game, my family could get hurt, and if my enemy were to find out they knew…knew who I was they would kill them!" Mamoru shook his head, eyes wide "It's bad enough _she_ already knows my identity, if they were to find out that my family knew who I was…." Usagi shook her head tears falling from her sapphire eyes "I can't think that way…. God it's already bad enough that you had to find out! I wasn't planning on telling you! Not until…"

"Until we're happily married? With kids? A family?" Mamoru threw his hands up in the air in frustration "I thought I knew you inside and out Usa!...Oh my god, you have been holding this in for three years! This explains everything, you leaving at weird times, without a word, why you are always so tired, the strange bruises or cuts, why the girls fallow you around _everywhere_, and why you talk to your cats like they can understand…Shit Usa!"

"You can't tell Mamoru! I get your upset, but you have to keep this a secret! Please!"

Mamoru took a breath before nodding "I won't say anything Usa…but who is _she_? And what do you mean she knows who you are?" he asked a little more calm, but still aggravated.

Usagi took a deep breath and sat on the steps of the temple, Mamoru fallowed suit staring at her, noticing her stress for the first time.

"For the past three years we have faced countless battles in which we were able to defeat our enemy…but this time…" Usagi shook her head "This time it's different, this enemy is strong, I believe her to be stronger than me…then the crystal…"

"But the girls said the silver crystal…that your power is the strongest there is"

Usagi nodded "it is, but…after tonight, feeling her power, it was…suffocating, it was like poison to me…I couldn't breathe, talk or even concentrate… she was able to throw my body across the park into a tall tree with so much force it caused me to black out and de-transform."

Mamoru clinched his fist at the recount; no one touched his Usako, let alone tries to kill her.

"What ever happens Mamoru-san-"?

"Stop with the formalities please Usako"

"Sorry, Mamo-chan" Mamoru smiled acceptingly "if anything is to happen Mamo-chan, please promise you won't try to fight, protect my family…I won't give up, I will protect this planet and its people with every fiber of my being, as the princess of the moon and future Queen, I will gladly give my life to save the people I love and the people of this world" Usagi stared up at the bright Moon looking as regal and elegant as ever

Mamoru at that moment felt the weight of the world on her small shoulders. He felt the stress she must have been under these past few years, the anxiety; the pure fear that someone would hurt her family or friends. She said the girls are her protectors, but He believed she was the one protecting them.

Usagi lay in her bed recounting the day's events, "you have to tell him" she heard her adviser's voice, as the small black cat jumped up on the bed beside her.

"You have to tell him about Endymion-sama"

Usagi took in a deep breath as a few silver tears fell from her eyes "I know" she whispered

Luna snuggled up with her princess and purred, "sleep now princess, it's been a long day" and that is what they did.

Mamoru made it back to his apartment, it was 1 in the morning Motoki was asleep on the couch.

"He must have waited up for me," Mamoru said smiling at his friend

He covered his roommate with a blanket and went to his own room to try and rest from the day's events, but all he could do is lay and stare at his white ceiling. Conversations from the day running thru his head. Then he remembered Haruka words

"_I know you care for her Mamoru, I can see it whenever you look at her…get over it, she has someone already out there waiting for her, and I'll be damned if I let you ruin that for them!"_

_Mamoru clinched his fist; he had never wanted to hit a woman so badly in all his years._

"_What goes on between Usagi and I is none of your business or your concern!"_

_Haruka gave mamoru a wicked smirk "oh but it is, see I have a mission to uphold and you will not get in the way of her future with her one true love, her prince charming…I'll kill you" she said still smirking "go say your hellos and then walk away baka" and with that Haruka was gone._

"Could she have meant this Endymion guy?"

Usagi walked down the street, grateful for Luna, who erased her families' memories, only of the strange outburst, and replaced them with a nice peaceful Sunday night dinner.

"You seem happy Koneko-Chan" Haruka said smiling at her small princess

Usagi smiled up at the older Senshi nodding "I am"

"So I take it your parents didn't freak on you last night"

"Nope, all thanks to the Luna mind melt"

Haruka laughed and then stopped in front of a shop "Koneko, I need to step into this store for a sec, then I will finish taking you to school okay?" Usagi nodded as Haruka opened the door "aren't you coming?"

Usagi shook her head "I'll wait out here" Haruka shook her head "Haruka-san, I'll be fine, if anything happens I'll scream, and you know that my screams can wake the dead, so just go" Usagi said laughing.

Haruka nodded and smiled "Be right back"

"Excuse me" Usagi turned around to see a tall handsome man standing behind her. His short lavender hair moved gracefully in the wind, his strong cerulean eyes stared at her intently. "Hi" he said softly, the two stood staring at each other. He had every intention on asking her where the closest grocery store was, but there was something about this girl…something so familiar…

"Do…do I know you?" Usagi asked her mind kept screaming yes, and so did her heart but she couldn't put it together; there was something about him that seemed so familiar.

"I, I honestly don't know…. but I feel like this is –"

"Dacha vu" they both said at the same time,

"I'm Manami Endymion" he held his hand out to her

Usagi gasped "Endymion?" the man smiled nodding his head, Usagi shook her head taking his hand and shaking it "Tsukino Usagi"

"Moon Rabbit, it's cute," he said as the two still held each other's hands "It's nice to meet you Tsukino-san"

"Please Manami-san call me Usa, everyone else does." She said with a light blush

"Then you must call me Endy" Usagi smiled brightly at the man, "Endy" she whispered

Haruka made her way out of the store "what's going on here?" she asked suspiciously staring at the two hands still holding one another.

Usagi jumped pulling away "nothing, really, um…Haruka-san this is…"she was almost afraid to say his name

"This is?" Haruka asked looking the man up and down

Endymion laughed holding his hand out to Haruka "Manami Endymion" he said smiling

Haruka froze "Endymion-sama" she said in a shocked voice

Endymion eyed her strangely as he retracted his hand "how did you…"

"Prince Endymion!" Haruka said bowing "I am most please to have finally found you your majesty"

Endymion stepped back "How did you know?" he asked a bit unhappy. Usagi noticed his features, and saw sadness in his eyes.

"I-I don't know, your name I guess," she said straightening herself. "Sailor Uranus, Guardian of Princess Serenity"

Endymion smiled at his old friend "ah, it is great to see you again Uranus, but please no formalities, I would like to continue my life as a simple college student, that is until I have to met up with your dear princess again"

"Oh but she's right-"

Usagi elbowed Haruka in the side "She's not around right now, but when she shows, we'll let you know"

"And you are?" he asked "That hair style" he whispered

"Oh this um…well I was a maid in the castle to the princess, she was my mentor so I did my hair as she did…." Usagi hopped her lie would work

Endymion laughed, "ah, yes the traditional buns of the Lunardian Royal family, they suit you Usa, very nicely"

Usagi smiled "thank you, but we really must go, or I'll be late for school, let's go Haruka-san"

Endymion watched as the two disappeared down the street. Taking a deep breath he shook his head "were ever you are dear princess I hope your happy this time around"

-"Haruka told us what happened Usa, what's wrong with you? Telling him you're a Maid?" Mako-chan laughed

Usagi shrugged shoving a piece of octopus in her mouth "what?" she said swallowing "what was I suppose to say?"

"Hello, I'm your future wife the love of your life Serenity" Minako said cheerfully "this is wonderful!"

Ami looked to her princess noticing the sad look in her eyes "Usa, you really love him don't you?"

Usagi turned to her azure haired friend "Of course she loves him Ami, he's a prince of Earth! Her soul mate" Minako said Matter-of-factly

Ami shook her head "Not Endymion-sama, Mamoru-san"

Usagi smiled nodding "I love him more then I can say Ami-Chan" the girls watched as a single tear rolled down her cheek. Before anyone could speak Usagi stood whipping her eyes "Tell the teacher I got sick and had to go home…I need to speak with Mamoru-san"

The girls nodded "Usa, one of us should really go with you, you know incase Galaxia decides to attack you again" Mako-chan said quietly

"Alright" she said solemnly

Usagi and Mako-chan walked into the Crown as they saw Mamoru sitting in his usual stool talking to Motoki. Usagi was about to walk over when she felt a hand on her shoulder, she turned around

"Hello again Usa" Endymion said sweetly "I thought you had class today?" his smile was bright as he stared at

Usagi still did not know what to say or do, Mako-chan walked protectively in front of Usagi "can I help you?" she asked rather rudely

"Mako…meet Endymion" Usagi introduced

Mako-chan froze staring at the handsome prince "oh, wow I'm really sorry"

"Let me guess Senshi right?" he said with a smile

Makoto smiled nodding "yes, Jupiter it's nice to see you again prince"

"Please um..."

"Makoto. Kino Makoto"

"Kino-san, just call me Endy" he insisted "No formalities please, as I told Uranus…I really want to enjoy my life as a normal everyday Collage student" Usagi could see in his eyes that all he wanted was a normal life. Oh how she could relate.

Makoto nodded "then please call me Mako-chan"

Motoki stopped talking to Mamoru as he saw his sister standing at the front of the arcade with Makoto and some man.

"Why is Usagi here? And Makoto-san? And who's the guy?"

Mamoru turned around; he saw how nerves Usagi looked and how happy Makoto seemed. "Makoto's boyfriend maybe?"

Endymion stared at Usagi, confusion in his eyes "You know for a maid in the palace you're pretty close to two of the strongest Senshi" he said rubbing the back of his neck.

Usagi blushed "um…well…"

Seeing her friends nervousness Makoto spoke up "Serenity asked us to watch over her" Makoto intervened; she could since her princess's apprehension.

'_Thank you Mako-chan'_

'_We'll talk later' _Makoto warned

"That's Serenity for you, always thinking of others before herself, if you see her can you two let her know that I want her to be happy this time" he looked to Usagi, his eyes sad "I want her to live for herself…not destiny" he added still staring at Usagi.

"I will I promise" Usagi said softly not meeting his gaze as she felt tears well up in her eyes. He wanted to be free as much as she did "I'm sure she is wishing the same for you" she whispered

Mamoru watched from his stool as he saw the lavender hair man lift Usagi's chin gently to face him, he took his soft thumb and brushed away her tears.

"Do not cry Usa, tears do not suit you" He smiled sweetly "is there something troubling you?"

Usagi quickly pulled away shaking her head "no I'm fine, just tired"

"Usa" Usagi froze '_shit_'

Makoto turned around facing Motoki, Endymion noticing the uneasiness and fright in Usagi, stepped up protectively, and wrapping an arm around her shoulder. Mamoru seeing this stood and was by Motoki's side in a blink of an eye "Um…Endy-san…I would let me go…" Usagi whispered tensely as she stared at a irate Motoki and a very angry Mamoru

"But you look frightened and if Serenity said to protect you, then that is what I intend to do" Usagi blushed looking up at Mamoru and Motoki, who were both ready to pound the man.

Makoto stood protectively in front of the prince and princess "There's nothing going on here Motoki, Mamoru-san" she stared at Mamoru "We're talking about some _PAST_ moments"

Mamoru froze knowing what Makoto was speaking of. He looked at Usagi who looked as if she could bust out in tears any moment. "Endy-san…you don't need to protect me from my own brother…and his best friend"

Endymion looked down at the small girl "this is your brother?" Usagi nodded, Endymion let out a sigh of relief, and let the small girl go. "All right, Sorry about that" he said to Motoki and Mamoru, who grabbed Usagi's arm and pulled her to him.

"It's alright," Mamoru said eyeing the man "I'm Chiba Mamoru and this is Tsukino Motoki"

"Manami Endymion" Mamoru shook his hand, but the name echoed in his mind. _Endymion? _

Usagi looked up at Mamoru and Motoki and then back to Makoto '_I need to speak with Endy alone' _

Makoto nodded to Usagi an action that did not go unnoticed by Mamoru. "Motoki-san, Mamoru-san, let's go to the counter for a milk shake and I'll tell you why we're here and not in school"

The two boys looked to Usagi "Please" they nodded hesitantly and walked to the counter with Makoto. "Endy-san"

"Usa, I'm sorry I had no idea. Honestly it was strange; I felt this uncontrollable desire to protect you, to stand by you"

Usagi smiled "thank you, and it's alright. But I wanted to tell you that I promise to tell Serenity your message, and not to worry about her. I feel she just needs some time to think. But I promise nothing will ruin your future together…here" Usagi handed him a black cell phone, "this is a communicator, each button is the color of a Senshi, you do remember the planets prospective colors right?" Endymion nodded "good" Usagi smiled

"Who is pink? And where's serenities silver?"

"Serenities will not come up until she is ready to be contacted by you; the Pink is for Sailor Moon"

"Sailor Moon? But there was no such scout"

"There is now, the princess granted me the role of protector of the moon"

"That's quite an honor for a maid" Endymion said with a smile

"Hey" Usagi said with a laugh "I can kick some butt when need be"

Endymion smiled sweetly "yes, I'm sure you can…thank you Usa"

Usagi sat next to mamoru as Motoki walked in the back to make lunch for everyone. Makoto turned to her princess with a worried look "Endymion left looking a little gloomy, is everything alright?"

Usagi let out a breath "nothing will be alright" she said placing her hands in her face "but the future will be secure, I won't let anything change…" she looked to mamoru who now looked nerves

"Mako-chan, if you see on your communicator there's a new button; it's a rose for Terra"

"Who's Terra?" Mamoru asked, this whole new life of Usagi's was confusing but incredibly interesting.

"You are Terrain, Earthling; your prince is the Prince of Terra, Earth" Mamoru nodded, he stopped trying to think of reasonable explanations for any of this, he was just going to go with what she told him. "Mamoru, can we go some were and talk"

Mamoru nodded "that would be a good idea…Makoto-san I won't let anything happen to Usako, please stay here"

Makoto hesitated, but agreed as long as Usagi called her the minute something happened.

Sitting in Mamoru and Motoki's apartment Usagi took a deep breath "about Endy, I mean Endymion-sama…"

"Haruka told me he was your prince"

Usagi growled _'I'm gonna kill her' _"yes" she said sharply Mamoru stared at the ground

"Oh"

"During the Silver millennium The Earth was not part of the alliance and my mother, Queen Serenity wanted to join the two kingdoms. Once I was born…. You know what, how about I just show you?"

Mamoru looked at her strange, "how?"

"Just lay back and close your eyes" Mamoru did just as she told him; Usagi placed her hands over his temples. Soon Mamoru was standing in the silver millennium

_It was a big room that was illuminating, beautiful. Sitting happily by a golden bassinet was a tall older looking woman, with long silver hair. She looked exactly like Usagi, but mature and of course older. _

_Mamoru walked over by the bassinet and peered into see a small baby girl wrapped in white silk; she had golden blond hair and a gold crescent moon on her forehead. He looked up as he heard the older woman speak _

"_My precious serenity" she cooed at the infant, who smiled at her mother. _

"This must be Usako, and the older woman must be the Queen, her mother" Mamoru said to himself.

_At that time four small girls walked up to the Queen, each one bearing gifts. They each were dressed in sailor outfits, Mamoru recognized them at once, laughing softly at how cute the girls looked at two. _

"_Welcome Princesses" The four girls bowed "please, come see your princess" the four girls smiled brightly as they made their way up to the golden bassinette _

"_She's pretty" Venus said setting down a golden box "I princess of Venus bring to you, my princess a golden box of Love, may your future be filled with its warm and gentle embrace"_

"_She likes it!" Mercury smiled "I princess of Mercury bring to you, my princess the powder of knowledge. May it bring you wealth and knowledge for years to come" _

"_She's the princess of the Moon Merc. Of course she'll have wealth" Mars chastised "I princess of Mars being to you, my princess a jewel of fire, may your heart always burn with passion and desire"_

"_Very poetic" Jupiter smiled "I princess of Jupiter bring you, my princess, the light of strength and courage may you always be protected" _

"_Thank you young scouts" _

_At that time Mamoru watched as a small 4 year old boy dressed in armor with short lavender hair and piercing blue eyes walked over to the bassinet. _

"_Hello Prince Endymion" Queen Serenity smiled at the young boy_

"_Hello Queen" he said with a bow and then turned his eyes to the small princess "She's very lovely, Father said she is to be my Queen one day?" _

_Queen Serenity nodded _

_Endymion smiled "I prince of Terra bring to you, my dear princess, and future Queen this golden Locket, may your heart always find its way to me" Endymion smiled as Serenity little fingers reached for the locket. "She likes it," he said smiling at the small princess._

_***5 years later***_

_Princess Serenity rolled her eyes as her mother told her she was to finish getting ready so they would not be late for their trip to earth. Mamoru saw the annoyed look in the young princess's face as she turned to her four Senshi_

"_Why must I go? I want to stay here with you four" she whined_

"_Now, now, princess remember princesses do not whine" Mercury said with a smile _

"_But I hate the prince, he's so mean!"_

"_It's only for 4 weeks princess, you'll live" Mars said rolling her eyes "besides you might as well get use to this, you know he is your future husband"_

_***ON EARTH***_

"_Hello Princess" Endymion said with a bow_

"_Hello Prince" Serenity said with a curtsy _

_The two spent the 4 weeks fighting and arguing about everything they can think of._

_***5 years later***_

"_Prince Endymion?" Serenity called out in the dark castle "why must Terrain people have such dark castles, when they have such outer beauty?" she asked herself. Mamoru watched as his small Usako looked around the castle searching for the young prince._

"_Prince Endymion, this is not amusing, please come out!" Finally Prince Endymion made his appearance, which was jumping out from a dark corner of the castle scaring Serenity enough to cause her to lose her balance and fall down the steps and taking him with her. _

_Mamoru watched as Serenity and Endymion were both scolded by their parents._

_****6 years later******_

_Serenity now 16 and as lovely as her mother sat under the large apple tree by the Terrain castle talking to her black cat Luna. Endymion, who stood against one of his pillars toward his rose garden, watched her from afar. _

"_He's just unbearable Luna" Serenity said exhausted "I mean he can be sweet when he's not trying to be a wrench…" _

_Luna laughed "I think your falling for him princess"_

"_Luna, he's striking yes, and can be kind, but it's just, there's something missing…I thought love was suppose to feel amazing, like as if time had stopped"_

_Luna shook her head "Princess you live in this fantasy world, open your eyes, the prince can take good care of you, and he will make a wonderful King" _

"_Yes this is true Luna, but…I do not love him, at less not in a way I can say is true, I do not feel I can give him my heart completely…I feel as if there's someone else out there waiting for me." _

_Mamoru stood in silence as he watched the sadness in her eyes. He walked over to where the prince stood, with his four generals. _

"_She does not love me men" Endymion said hopelessly_

"_Majesty, you do not know this for sure," Nephrite said softly_

_Endymion shook his head "I hear her" he looked at his men disappointed "I hear her crying in her sleep"_

"_Do you think she is not happy?" Zoi asked looking over to the princess_

"_Not in the aspect of true love, I love her with all my being, with everything I have; I would gladly lay my life down for hers, but… She does not return it. She loves me but not as I love her." _

_Mamoru saw the love in the man's eyes; it made Mamoru feel angry and jealous, but also pity. _

_**Later that Night**_

_Serenity sat out in the rose garden staring up at the moon, she had her long golden hair down out of its traditional buns. Endymion came up beside her "mind if I join you?" he asked sweetly_

_Serenity smiled up at him "no please" she moved over a bit pulling her long hair to the side and out of the way._

"_You look nice with her hair down" he said almost in a whisper _

_Serenity blushed "thank you" _

"_Serenity" the princess turned to him "are you happy?" _

_Serenity gave him a strange look "I mean, with me…that is, I hear you at night…crying" Serenity's eyes widen in horror; if her mother was to find out she would be in awful trouble._

"_Don't worry princess, I won't tell your mother, its fine. I care for you to much" he said in a quiet voice. "I know you do not love me as I love you…and I do not wish to push you into a marriage you are not interested in"_

_Serenity stared at the prince amazed "I love you Serenity, and I want you happy even if it means you and I wouldn't be…together" he took a breathe "regardless of our relations I give you my word that the moon and Earth will be in alliance" _

_Serenity sat silently "It is true...that I do not love you as you do me…"Endymion felt his heart break "but…you are kind, and sweet" she said with a smile "these past years at first yes, I hated you" she said with a laugh "but I have grown to respect you, and that respect has grown in to a like and the like has grown to a love, not as your love for me, but there is love" Serenity grabbed his hand and smiled "this marriage will bring our kingdoms such happiness Endy, it will bring peace to your people, and joy to our parents. My mother and father had an arranged marriage like ours, my mother did not love my father as he loved her, but that eventually, as time went on she fell in love with him, and loved him with all her heart till the day he passed on…I'm proof of that unconditional love"_

_Endymion stroke her cheek softly "I will still be yours if you'll have me princess"_

_Serenity smiled "Yes, of course prince" the two embraced _

_Mamoru watched as he saw the loneness and sadness in Serenities eyes. She was giving up her happiness for her kingdom, for her people._

_***6 months later***_

_Mamoru watched in horror as the Moon kingdom was destroyed, he watched as the Senshi did what they could to protect their princess but died in the end._

_He watched how Endymion was killed trying to protect the one he loved. Then as if in a bad nightmare he watched the love of his life kill herself. _


	3. Chapter 3

This is some of my first stories so please be kind lol. I do not own sailor moon or its characters.

-Mamoru opened his eyes, tears falling down his face, turning he stared at Usagi, who sat staring intently back at him "Mamo-chan?" Usagi asked quietly "are you alright?"

Mamoru said nothing; he only embraced his love "everything you went through…everything you were willing to give up" he shook his head as he buried his face into her neck.

"It's my duty as a Princess to push a side my selfish wants and desires for my people…and it's a position I take very seriously"

"It isn't selfish to want a normal life Usako…its normal" The two pulled away, after composing himself Mamoru faced Usagi "what happens now? I mean he knows you're here…I saw you guys talking…He's your King right?" Mamoru tried to control the hurt he felt.

"Yes, he is to be my King, if I don't marry him…I'll have to leave Earth…there would be no reason for me to stay"

"What do you mean?" Mamoru stared at her in shock "You were born here; you have every right to be here!"

Usagi shook her head, "that's not how it works Mamoru… whether or not I marry the earth prince, I am to become Queen-I'm not the _moon_ princess for nothing, Marring Endy would just put the Earth in my Alliance, I still have a Galaxy to rule"

"Galaxy?" He didn't mean to yell, but come on, if your significant other told you they were to take over the _Galaxy_ you'd be pretty floor too.

"If I do not marry the Terrain prince I must than leave earth to rebuild my kingdom on the moon" with a breath she continued "There will come a time when the people from my kingdom will awaken, when that time comes they will have the choice to either return to the moon with me or stay"

Mamoru didn't understand why was it that the people had a choice, but she didn't? Surly this Endymion person wouldn't just kick her off his planet away from her family and friends…would he? "So with you being the heir to the Moon Kingdom-it is only logical that you would have to take the throne when the time comes…right?" Usagi nodded "So if you marry this Endymion, you'll be able to stay on Earth…correct?" Usagi nods again

"By marring him I then become his Queen uniting both his and my Kingdom. We both would than, with my Silver crystal and his golden crystal, rebuild the many kingdoms of the solar system."

Mamoru sat in silence allowing the information to set "is there a way for me to come with you if you were to, you know _not _marry the prince?" He had a feeling her answer would be No, but it was worth a try.

As expected Usagi shook her head "I'm sorry mamoru but…you are terrain, and terrains cannot survive on the moon" she looked to her fingers "you must have lunardian blood within you…besides you belong here on Earth with your friends, with Motoki" she said with a small smile "He wouldn't be able to function without you"

Mamoru shook his head "your wrong" she looked up at him "Motoki would be hurt sure if I just up and disappeared but you…he loves you so much Usako it would kill him to see you go" Mamoru took her hand, he knew that he had to let her go…after this day he needed to let her go...if not for him…than for her family "I love you Usako" Mamoru whispered staring into her sapphire eyes, before Usagi could reply he crashed his lips into hers, the kiss soon turned into one of pure and unconditional passion. Mamoru's hands began to move around her petite body as her hands entwined into his hair.

Usagi laid-back allowing Mamoru access to her neck, he gratefully took it causing Usagi to let out a soft moan. Mamoru could feel were this was going and stopped looking into his loves eyes "do you want this?" he asked softly

Usagi smiled sweetly capturing his lips with hers "yes" she whispered "I love you Mamoru, more then I can ever say or express" Mamoru kissed her once more, and with one swipe carried her into his room.

Usagi lay wrapped in the dark red silk sheets; her head lay on top of Mamoru's well-defined chest. Mamoru lay with his hands running through Usagi's golden locks.

"That was amazing" she sighed

"You're amazing" Mamoru said pulling his arms around her body and kissing the top of her head "I love you"

"And I you" she said softly "Mamo-chan, I know that this is all a lot to take in…finding out my secrets…I never meant to hurt you with talks of marriage and having a family with you…"

Mamoru pushed her back a bit so he could see her face "Usako…"

"I knew Endymion was some were out there…I knew I couldn't have a future with anyone else but him…I just…for once I felt…I felt like I had control of my own destiny…as if I had a chance to choose my life…my future…"

Mamoru felt his heart break; she was telling him they had no chance at a future, a family. Even though he knew this was going to happen, even though he told himself that today was their last day that he would let her go…it still hurt.

"I'm sorry Mamoru…I should go" she grabbed her clothes and placed them on as fast as she could, Mamoru could only sit up and stare.

- "What do you mean you let them leave?" Haruka yelled causing the customers to stare at a shocked Makoto.

"He wanted to speak with Usa, alone" Makoto stood glaring at the taller blond "Look Usa has been under a great deal of stress since this whole mess started! She has been with Mamoru for over a year, does it not bother you that she never told us?"

"Who's been dating Mamoru for over a year?"

The two turned around seeing motoki's looking curiously at the two.

"I…um…ah…he…" Makoto was stuck, Haruka stood just as speechless, but before another word could be spoken the bell to the arcade doors opened wide "saved by the bell" Makoto mumbled a look of relief on both her and Haruka's face. Turning they saw the devil himself "Mamoru-san" Makoto said smiling "I've never been as happy to see you has I am right now" Mamoru looked at the two Senshi and shook his head taking his normal seat, not saying a world.

Haruka looked around for a moment then turned to Mamoru "Baka, where's Usa?"

"Yea, Makoto-san said she was with you" Motoki asked looking around "come to think of it…why were you with Usa?"

Mamoru looked at them strange "she's not here?" he asked looking around the arcade. The three of them shook their heads, Mamoru looked to the ground, they could tell by the pained expression that something must have happened.

"What happened?" Haruka asked clinching her fist

"I don't know…we talked and then she left" he mumbled leaving out a great deal of information.

"What do you mean she left?" Makoto yelled "I trust you to watch over her! You said you would take care of her!"

Haruka let out a frustrated growl turning to Makoto "see this is what happens when you let an incompetent _ass_ do what _you _ were suppose to be doing! It was **your** job to watch her!"

"Why are you two freaking out? She probably went home," Motoki said shrugging his shoulders "now what I want to know is…who is this woman you've been seeing for over a year?"Motoki asked with a large smile on his face as he turned to his raven haired friend. Mamoru turned red, he quickly turned to Makoto and Haruka, but they were no were to be found. "If you're looking for the two psychos they left" Motoki said pouring a cup of coffee for his best friend "now, who's the girl?"

-"USAGI" the two yelled as they ran through the park. They called her house but her mother said she hadn't come home yet. "I should of never let her leave" Makoto said breathlessly

"Your right, you shouldn't have!" Haruka hissed looking around "USAGI!" she yelled once more.

"Are you looking for Usa?" Makoto and Haruka turned around, coming face to face with their prince.

"Yea, have ya seen her?" Makoto asked trying to hide her panic "I guess she got into a fight with a friend and just ran off" the brunette rubbed the back of her neck laughing nervously.

"With Galaxia after her…we have to find her" Haruka added concern and worry rolling off her

Endymion could see the worry and panic in the two Senshi's eyes as they tried so desperately to hide it from him "What do you mean Galaxia is after her? Who's Galaxia?" he asked concerned

"She's a new enemy that has been attacking the city, stealing star seeds, her new target is Usa" Makoto explained not wanting to elaborate

"Why would she be after a simple girl like Usa?" Endymion asked as they started to walk through the park.

"She's not as simple as you think, prince" Haruka said in a cold voice "We have to find her"

Endymion had more questions but decided to save them for later. He knew that Usagi wasn't who she was claiming she was.

Usagi sat silently with her knees to her chest as her chin lay on her arms. Looking out at the sparkling blue water she sighed "just like before" she whispered "duty before happiness…" '_I don't hate Endymion…I'm just in love with another man…a fantastic man…a man I just gave myself too…' _Usagi felt the tears fall from her eyes as she rubbed her hands over her face "God what was I thinking!" she said in frustration.

After lying to his best friend about who his girlfriend was, he left the arcade in hopes of finding Usagi. He walked through the park heading for the lake; he knew that whenever she was stressed or having a bad day, that was the first place she would go. Sure enough there she was, Mamoru walked up to her noticing the tears, "Usako…" he said softly, she didn't look up "may I sit?" she gave him a small nodded still not looking at him.

The two sat in silence until Usagi spoke "I'm sorry" she said softly "I never intended on sleeping with you…let alone leave right after words"

Mamoru was quite for a moment "do…do you regret it?" Usagi turned to him, eyes wide

"No, No never" she said as a small smile found it's self on her face "I had always dreamed of my first time being with you" she said looking to the lake.

Mamoru smiled turning her face to his "I also dreamed of my first time with you" he said in a low voice

Usagi smiled but her eyes showed her shock "You mean…that was your first time as well?"

Mamoru couldn't help but laugh, "Of course Odango, what did you think, that I slept around or something?" Usagi just nodded still in shock "Ouch, that hurt Usako" he shook his head "I'm not a man whore, you know?"

Usagi couldn't help but laugh at the word, "no, Mamoru I never thought _that_ of you, it's just, you're so handsome and smart…and woman are always throwing themselves at you, I just figured you took one of them up on their offer" she said with a shrug

Mamoru nudged her a bit with a laugh, as Usagi laughed along "I guess your right" he said holding his head up high "I am rather dashing"

"And Arrogant" she added slapping his head lightly "but in a cute way…So now what?" she asked becoming serious again

"We enjoy the time we have together while we can" Mamoru said looking out at a family that was across the lake. He noticed how the Mother had long blond hair and the father was tall with dark hair, they had three children, who looked to be 5, 10 and 12, two boys and one girl. He noticed how the oldest boy favored the father, as the youngest boy favored them both and the middle child she looked exactly like her mother. _'That could have been us'_

"They're so happy" Usagi said smiling at the family

Mamoru nodded "They are" he saw Usagi hang her head low "Usako, you'll have that one day" She looked up at him "you'll have a happy family just like them, I can see you running with your children, two girls and a little boy"

"Tell me more," she whispered holding her knees close to her chest staring up at him with great interest

Mamoru smiled back leaning back on his arms "Your oldest will resemble her Father and Mother, the middle child will be a boy who looks just like his father, and your baby girl will be a duplicate of yourself, with your golden hair and your bright sapphire eyes" Mamoru looked to the family lovingly "you'll tuck them into bed every night kissing them softly on their foreheads, after singing them a lullaby. Sure you'll be ruler of the galaxy, but you always make time for your family.

Every Sunday you take your children out for ice cream and listen to how their week went, you sit outside on Saturday nights listening to your oldest talk about the many young men who want to date her." Mamoru stopped and took Usagi's hand "You will be happy Usako, and loved, unconditionally loved by your husband. You will be his Queen, not just in reality but also in his heart. Your future is full of hope and wonderful pleasures" Mamoru then kissed her forehead and looked into her eyes "you will be a great Queen Usako, I will be there proud to serve you when the time comes"

Usagi felt her heart fall, _god I love him_, she thought as the silver tears fell from her eyes. "That sounds wonderful Mamoru, thank you"

Mamoru shook his head "no, thank you" he whispered whipping her tears away

"For what?"

"For you" he smiled "for allowing me to be with you, to love you. This past year has been the happiest of my life, you have been everything to me, and always will be…No matter what happens Usako, I will always love you and will always stand by your…"

"Haruka there" Makoto whispered as she pointed to Usagi and Mamoru "We need to distract the prince"

"Distract me from what?" he asked crossing his arms "why do I get the feeling that everyone is walking on egg shells around me?" Endymion looked around and finally his gaze stopped on Usagi and Mamoru, he felt his heart break. "Oh" he said trying not to sound hurt.

"He's just a friend of hers, Majesty" Haruka said quickly, forgetting Usagi's "maid" identity.

Endymion shook his head "don't treat me as if I am an idiot Uranus"

"…" Haruka and Makoto stared at Endymion

"I know he's with her" he said staring at the couple by the lake "I know that Usa wasn't really a maid in the palace" Haruka and Makoto's eyes widened "I know that she's serenity"

-"So when do you plan on telling him?" Mamoru asked as he played with her fingers

Usagi shrugged her shoulders "I feel bad for lying to him…but I'm just so frustrated" Usagi shook her head "I don't want to be selfish, but GOD, Mamoru this is just so unfair! I mean Endy-sama is a great guy, handsome, smart, funny, kind –"

"I get it Usako" Mamoru grumbled

"Sorry, anyway he's always been a great friend, but I'm not in love with him, and even though I know that maybe one day I could love him, I will never be able to love him as I love you"

"You're not being selfish Usako, in fact your still thinking of someone else's feelings, you're worried about how unfair this is to him"

"On the moon, everything was decided for me, what I wore, were I went, what I ate…I never had a say…but just like now…I've fallen in love with a man I can't be with…because of my duty to my crown…"

Mamoru squeezed her hand "He loves you Usako, as much as it pains me to say it, but he does. I saw it…when you showed me the past…I-I could see it in his eyes, they way he spoke of you…he loves you more than a person could possible love another…" he took a breath "if I had to lose you to anyone, I'm happy and relieved that I'm losing you to him…at less I know you'll be taken care of…loved the way you deserve to be loved"

- "So, how did you figure it out, majesty?" Haruka asked staring at the ground

"I've known since I met her outside the shop" he smiled "her eyes, they're the same sweet eyes I grew up staring into all those years ago"

"I'm sorry Prince" Makoto said sadly

Endymion shook his head "don't be" he whispered as he stared at the golden haired beauty "How long?" The two looked to each other not sure how to answer "Please, don't try to hide information from me now" Endymion said with a small smile "How long have they been together?"

"Over a year" Makoto answered "but we just found out a few days ago"

Endymion stared at the two shocked "why did she not tell you when it happened? If I remember correctly the eight of you were as close as sister, especially the inner Senshi, there wasn't a think Serenity would hide from you"

Haruka shook her head "Since we found her to be our princess, we have told her about her betrothal to you, her loyalties and future of being your Queen and you being her King"

"We pushed her, always reminding her of her responsibilities…her destiny"

"So that's why" The two stepped back as they saw anger flash in his eyes "All of you were wrong! You were wrong to force such things onto her! It was bad enough that she had no say on her life back on the moon but now, she finally found happiness and you, her friends, closed her off? Controlling her new life? Not allowing her freedom, the freedom you and I know she desired?"

"She loves you" Haruka started her arms crossed over her chest.

"You don't think I know that? Please Haruka-san don't try and patronize me, I know that Serenity…Usa loves me, she was my best friend thousand years ago, I knew and so did she, that she wasn't _in_ love with me.

We had a one-sided love…trust me when I say that I am not surprised that it hasn't changed. I am happy that she has finally found someone she can love and that loves her or at less I hope that's how it is, now it's late and I'm heading home, I trust she is in capable hands?"

The two girls nodded "we're going to follow her"

Endymion nodded "thank you, if anything happens please call me…good night ladies"

-"You know Usako you shouldn't be out here alone, especially since it's getting late"

Usagi let out a breath "I know" she brushed his dark bangs from his eyes "but I'm technically not alone now that you're here"

She gave him a sweet smile as he turned to ask her "tell me about being Sailor moon"

"It's strange," she said laughing, "Especially seeing the little girls run around dressed up as me"

"Halloween is gonna be really weird now, knowing that you and the girls are the reason for all the tinny children dress as scouts" he said with a chuckle "I particularly like the tinny Odango's in the kids hairs"

"Yea" she said staring up at the darken sky "Then there's the fighting"

"I really hate that you're out there fighting these crazy monsters and psychos"

Usagi laughed, "The psycho was the worse," she said running her hand through her hair.

"I get the feeling you're talking about someone in particular?"

"His name was Prince Diamond" Usagi saw the shiver through Mamoru's eyes "yea, he has that affect on people" Usagi took a deep breath "He was obsessed with my future self, Neo-Queen Serenity, but because of some…problems..." Mamoru shot her a worried look "He couldn't get to her...well me…in the future, anyway (she waves her hands in the air) so he came back here and to make a long story short, he ended up kidnapping me, and almost raped me but…" she saw the rage in Mamoru's face "_BUT_ The scouts were able to save me, all he was able to do is kiss me…. later he was killed by…"

"By the scouts?"

Usagi shook her head "no" she thought for a second "by my daughter"

Mamoru's eyes widened "wow…"

"Yea, I was never able to see my King, he was unconscious some where...Pluto brought us to the future and that's how I met my little mini me, but she was turned evil by wise man, Diamond in the end sacrificed his life for mine. We were able to save Chibi-usa and turn her back into an 8 year old little monster instead of a 16 year old crazy psycho bent on world domination."

"Chibi-usa" mamoru whispered

Usagi smiled looking up at the moon "yep, it's just a nick name; her true name is Serenity Usagi, named after me of course."

"So when did all this happen?"

"You remember the two weeks I wasn't able to sneak off and see you?"

Mamoru nodded then realization hit him "we were together for 3 months then…"

"I know this is a lot to take in Mamo-chan…and I am really sorry for not telling you any of this…I mean, how do you tell your boyfriend of 3 months that you're not just sailor moon, a princess, and a future Queen, but that you just finished saving your future daughter after watching her kill you're crazy obsessed stalker?"

"I see what you mean" he thought for a moment before speaking "I'm not mad…I understand why you didn't tell me…I'm just really worried"

Usagi smiled "don't be, trust me I can take care of myself quite well thank you" Usagi was ready to kiss her love when her phone went off "hold that thought"

"Hello? Mom…. oh…no…I'm coming…." Usagi held the phone from her ear as her and mamoru listen to her mother scream at the other end of the phone "I'm coming bye" she hung up her phone and stood as Mamoru helped her up.

"I can fight monsters, stalkers, crazy psychos bent on world domination without a care in the world, but when it comes to my human mother…." Usagi shook a bit "I'm scared shitless"

Mamoru let out a chuckle "I'll walk you home"

A block away from her home Usagi stopped, Mamoru turned back at his girlfriend with a concerned look "Usako, what is it?"

Usagi turned "Uranus, Jupiter you can come out now" Mamoru looked around confused

Soon the two tall Senshi jumped out from the shadows bowing their heads.

"How did you know?" Jupiter asked quietly as Mamoru stare at the two then Usagi in shock.

Usagi let out a short laugh "I've known you two were their even in the park, did you have a nice chat with Endy-sama?"

Uranus stared at her princess in shock "you knew he was there?"

Usagi shook her head "you girls forget that you are _MY_ guards, I can sense you, to answer your other questions yes, I knew he was with you two…you forget we have a link, the moment we saw each other outside the store that link…our bond was restarted…I can since his heart break as we speak" the girls watched as a small tear fell from her eye. "Now I have to get home, Rei is they're waiting for me. You two can go now, my house is only a block away I'm sure Mamoru can get me there without any problem"

Usagi turned and was ready to continue her walk with Mamoru when Uranus spoke up "Princess" Usagi turned around "then you must know he knows your true identity?"

Usagi only nodded causing Mamoru to back up "Good night Uranus"

Mamoru and Usagi finished their walk in silence. The next morning Usagi was weakened by Motoki. "Oniisan what are you doing here?" she asked surprised

"Hino-san, you don't need to wait, I'll be taking my sister to school this morning"

Usagi looked to Rei as she returned the gaze "Oniisan I thought we talked about this? Haruka-san is taking me to school"

"No we didn't talk about this, in fact Mamoru talked to me about Haruka-baka taking you to school; I never said I agreed with it"

Usagi wanted to argue, but knew she would lose. She rolled her eyes and turned to the fire goddess "Rei-Chan can you please call Haruka-san and inform her that I am being taken to school by….you or one of the girls?"

Motoki shook his head in confusion and walked back down stairs to wait.

Rei turned to stare Usagi in the eyes "What are you thinking? You know you can't be alone? Motoki can't protect you! What if Galaxia attacks? And you want ME to lie to Haruka-san? Are you out of your mind? I love you Usa, but I don't have a death wish"

"I think it's time I told my brother"

Rei stood in silence for a few moments "your joking right?"

"Rei, he's not going to stop, he's going to keep on pestering me, and all of you until something does happen. I need to tell him"

"What about Mamoru?"

"Damn it, your right…Let my brother take me to school this morning, in fact let's see if he could give you a ride as well? Then at school I'll call everyone for a meeting-"

"At the temple?"

"Yea, if you don't mind?"

Rei shook her head "no I don't mind"

The two walked down stairs, after a little pleading Motoki agreed to give Rei a ride to school. True to form Haruka was threatening Rei with her life, if any harm was to fall on their princess under her watch.

"I swear Usa, if Haruka kills me I will haunt you till the day you die!"

On the way to school, a burst of smoke erupted in front of the car, stopping the car in the middle of the road. Motoki and the two Senshi watched as Tin Nyanko walked up to the small jeep patriot.

"Who the hell is that?" Motoki yelled

"Come out Princess!" Nyanko yelled

"Usagi get down!" Rei hissed shoving the blond to the floor of the car "Motoki you need to listen to me"

Motoki nodded "We need to get Usa away from here and now"

"I know you're in there princess" Nyanko yelled standing in front of the car.

"No Rei, get my brother out of here! He doesn't have anything to protect him!" Usagi hissed

"What the hell is going on?" he said panicking

"Tsukino Usagi" Nyanko yelled

"Oniisan, I will explain later, I promise, but I need you to step on the gas"

"But I'll hit her"

"I know, just do it please," Usagi pleaded

Motoki did as she said and stepped on the gas, sending Nyanko flying up in the air.

Rei sat up in her seat "Usagi stays down, Motoki get us to my temple as fast as you can"

Within minutes they were at the Temple, "Usagi, We need to hide Motoki's car and us, I can feel her evil spirit is close"

Usagi nodded holding her Luna pen in her right hand "I've never tried to hide a car before, let alone change more than myself…but it's worth a try"

Motoki stared at his sister and then Rei completely lost

"Luna pen change us into some one new, including the car…" _please let this work, silver crystal lend me your powers'_

A quick burst of white light engulfed the car and its passengers, once it dissipated Motoki looked at his sister and Rei in shock.

Rei, who was once adorn with long raven hair and bright lilac eyes, was now a young short red headed girl with brown eyes, and Usagi was no long blond with blue eyes but long lavender hair with blond high lights and green eyes.

Motoki also was different instead of short messy blond hair he had short spiky raven hair with his same blue eyes. His car was changed from a Jeep Patriot to a Midnight Blue Metallic Pontiac.

"wh-what the fuck?" Motoki yelled

"We have to get inside then we can talk" Rei said looking around "she's on her way here, let go"

Motoki sat on Rei's over sided couch listening in on his sisters conversation, Usagi stood against the wall holding her communicator in her hand "Stop yelling Haruka-san can you all just get to Rei's?"

"Yes" was the unison reply

"Serenity…" came a male voice

Usagi froze for a second taking a deep breath before she answered "Yes"

"Are you alright?" the concern in his voice was evident

"Yes, just please _all _of you get here and be careful"

Usagi closed her communicator and pulled out her cell phone "now who are you calling?" her brother asked not hiding his anger

"Mamoru-san"

"Mamoru-san? Why?" Usagi said nothing, with of roll of his eyes he added "yea yea yea, you'll tell me when everyone gets here"

Few minutes later

"We got here as fast as we-"Haruka stopped abruptly causing 7 girls and two guys to slam into her

"Ouch!" they all moaned

"Who the hell are you?" yelled Haruka standing up with her transforming pen in hand. The 7 girls followed suit staring at the three unknown characters in front of them "What have you done with Rei and Usagi?"

"Where's Motoki?" Mamoru asked causing Haruka to roll her eyes

"Girls settle down…Serenity?" Endymion asked walking in front of the wind goddess "is that you?"

The lavender haired woman nodded with a small smile "I should have known you would have recognized me"

"Princess, I'm sorry" Haruka apologized "I had no Idea I thought..."

Usagi placed her hands up to stop her over protective friend but was embraced by Mamoru "M-mamoru" she whispered as he tightened his grip on her

"Don't scare me like that again!" his voice was chocked back with emotion "my heart dropped when I got your call, then not recognizing you, I feared…" he trailed off as he stared into her now Green eyes.

"I'm fine, I promise, at less that's what I can say about us; Oniisan is another question" she tilted her head to indicate the spiky haired man, his left eye twitching and face pale "I believe this has all been a bit too much for him."

Endymion cleared his throat causing Mamoru and Usagi to separate from each other. Usagi walked over to Endymion who took her hand into his "it's been a long time" he whispered

"It has," her voice just as soft "I'm sorry I lied to you" her green eyes met with his blue ones "I never wanted to hurt you"

Endymion shook his head, giving her hand a light squeeze "I stayed away as long as I could…I meant what I said when I first ran into you…I want you happy" he said with a sad smile, his eyes going to Mamoru, who sat obviously heart broken.

Usagi followed his gaze and shook her head "thank you Endy…but…I know where I belong" she said bringing his hand up and lightly kissing it.

Without a warning the two turned into their royal selves. "The bond is truly set now" Prince Endymion whispered sorrowfully. Mamoru and Motoki stared at the forms in awe, as much as Mamoru reviled Endymion, he couldn't help but feel the love and friendship the two shared. They glowed like two angels in the heavens, soul mates.

Princess Serenity reached her hand up, gently touching his cheek "do not look so sorrowfully love, regardless of how we came to be, we are together and will be forever more." A small smile graced her lips "I rather be with you my best friend, than destined to be with a prince that I could not stand"

Looking between the two Motoki stood slowly staring at his little sister "..u..usa?"

Serenity turned taking her hands from Endymion and facing her brother "In this form I'm known as Princess Serenity of the Moon" she said quietly "Also known as Sailor Moon"

Motoki reached his hand out touching her silver hair with awe "your..your beautiful" he whispered almost in a daze. Serenity smiled sweetly at her brother

"I'm sorry I had to lie to you all of these years…you see I-"

"I knew I would find you sooner or later" the group turned quickly to see Nyanko standing in front of the door glaring at Serenity. Endymion quickly stood protectively in front of his princess as the girls stood; Haruka and Lita ran and took protective stands in front of Endymion.

"We can end this quickly, all I want is Serenity, this Usagi Tsukino, and you all can then go back to your normal pathetic little lives"

"Over our dead bodies!" Haruka yelled "Uranus planet power make up!"

"Neptune Planet Power Makeup"

"Saturn Planet Power Makeup"

"Pluto Planet Power Makeup"

"Mars Star Power Makeup"

"Jupiter Star Power Makeup"

"Mercury Star Power Makeup"

"Venus Star Power Makeup"

The girls started to attack Nyanko as Endymion grabbed serenity by the hand pulling her and yelling for Mamoru and Motoki to follow.

Hiding in the thick forest behind the temple Endymion finally stopped causing Serenity to fall to the ground gasping for breaths, as Motoki and Mamoru knelt down beside her.

"We…we…ha-have to...to stop…Endy" she gasped for hair as her hand came up to her heart

"For a Senshi you're not as fit as I as you should be" Motoki observed receiving a punch in the arm from Mamoru.

"Usa-Serenity-sama, are you alright?" mamoru asked gently "sorry I'm not sure what to call you…" he laughed nervously

Serenity gave a small smile before nodding. "Usako is fine" she whispered her hand still pressed against her racing heart. Endymion watched her closely, his eyes examining her

They head a few loud crashes, feeling his panic resurface Motoki looked between the two royals and yelled "What is going on?" (he now looked like Motoki)

"We don't have time to explain, so come here" Serenity placed her hands on her brother's temples "close your eyes" as soon as Motoki did images flooded his mind sending him back on his bottom.

"Wow" he said staring at his sister in shock

Serenity just smiled "yea, intense"

Motoki nodded before turning his surprised features to one of pure anger. "You" he hissed turning to Mamoru "You ass whole" he leaped over like a lion catching his pray, and started to chock the life out of Mamoru. "You're my friend you ass!"

Serenity jumped on her brother trying to pull her brother off of Mamoru; Motoki was so fixed on his anger that he accidentally knocked Serenity to the ground causing her lip to bleed. Rushing to the fighting men, with a quick hand pulled Motoki off of the coughing Mamoru sending him to the other side of the raven haired man.

"This is neither the time nor the place Tsukino-san! Your sister's life is in danger, your fight will do nothing more than wave to the enemy that we are here!" Endymion yelled from in front of Serenity

Motoki calmed down turning his glare to his sister "how could you?" he whispered "with him? My best friend?" he was still whispering. Serenity stared at her brother confused until it hit her like a pile of bricks, _'god I sent him everything' _she stared at her brother and then to Mamoru who stared at her back.

"Stop looking at her!" Motoki hissed "haven't you taken enough from her?"

Mamoru's eyes widened as he realized what his childhood friend was referring too, he turned to Serenity with a concerned look

""Can we just push this aside and once this is over with we can talk" she didn't want to be cold or mean about the situation her brother had every right to be upset, but at the time…all she could think about was how her friends were fighting an enemy and she was not there to help them.

Endymion looked to serenity, his eyes widened with realization, with a breath he turned to Motoki "I agree with serenity, now is not the time"

The two men nodded standing up; Endymion helped Serenity up as he ran his thumb across her blooded lip. "Hold still" he said softly as a small gold light flashed over her cut lip, soon the cut was gone. "Better?" he asked smiling lovingly; Serenity nodded taking his hand in hers.

"Thank you" she said turning her head in the direction of the girls, there were a couple of screams and her heart was telling her they were in serious trouble "Galaxia" she whispered causing Endymion and Mamoru to turn to her "she's there…their losing"

Serenity turned to all three men "I have to go to them" she said in a voice that call for no argument "they are my friends, my guards, my life…I cannot just sit here and wait for them to die"

"Serenity, princess you know that they are trying to protect you" Endymion pleaded holding her hands tightly "you have more to protect now than them…" he whispered cryptically

Serenity shook her head "Endy, you know they can't fight her alone, they need me and the crystal…I'm sorry but I'm going, and you three are staying"

As she turned to walk away, a loud unfamiliar scream was heard. Unfamiliar that is to the men, but very familiar to Serenity.

Running as fast as she can Serenity stop at the end of the forest, her eyes staring at the clearing before the temple. There stood Galaxia smiling, but that was not what scared her, in Galaxia's one hand was a beaten and blooded Sailor Chibi Moon.

"No" she gasped bringing her hands up to her lips "No, no, no, no" she whispered shaking her head violently

"Serenity who is that?" Endymion asked staring from the almost lifeless young Senshi and then to his panicked princess

"Chib-Chibiusa?" serenity whispered as tears fell from her eyes

"What?" Mamoru said turning quickly to Serenity

"Why-why is she here?" She questioned, "I have to go" closing her eyes instantly she turned into Sailor Moon, She was ready to walk out when Endymion grabbed her arm

"Who is Sailor Chibi Moon? She looks like an eight year old child!"

"I can't explain this right now! If I wait any longer she'll die" Sailor Moon turned to a shocked Motoki and a worried Mamoru "Mamoru-san can you please explain this to Motoki and Endy? You understand why I can't just sit here now, right?"

Mamoru nodded "just please be careful Usa"

"Come out come out were ever you are" she laughed evilly squeezing Chibi moons neck, soon the petite scout let out a blood curdling scream "Look who I have princess, your little brat…well well Chibi brat looks like your mother won't be saving you after all"

"Go-go to hell" Chibi moon bit out

"Now now little princess, hasn't your mother and father taught you any manners"

"That's enough Galaxia!" Sailor Moon hissed as she stepped out of the forest a look of hatred on her face

"Ah, at last the legendary princess has arrived" Galaxia lifted Chibi Moon up smiling "I'm through with you" she then threw the small child into a tree, but she was thankfully caught by Sailor moon.

-"DAUGHTER?" Endymion and Motoki yelled in shock and surprise

Mamoru nodded "and I believe since you, Endymion-sama, are her future king…that she's your child as well" Mamoru looked to the ground feeling his heart ache at the words.

Endymion closed his eyes searching the Link he shared with Serenity. He had his suspicions after her short run, and lack of breath that there was something amiss with her…Could he be right? Could she be with child? Opening his eyes he quickly turned to Mamoru, a look of understanding. "I see" he whispered causing Mamoru and Motoki to look at him strangely. Standing he watched as sailor moon turned into Serenity. A bright light encasing them all.

"Where are we?" Mamoru asked looking around

"It feels familiar" Endymion said looking around; as he did he noticed they were in a familiar setting "Elysian" how did they get here? "Where is serenity?"

"She isn't here" came a voice. Endymion quickly turned "hello my Prince"

Endymion stared at the white haired priest "Helios" he whispered

The young protector nodded "Princess Serenity sent you and the Senshi here, majesty she felt the need to protect you all…" Helios looked to Mamoru before continuing "the Senshi are all being looked after in the shine by the shrine maidens" he started to walk back to the white pillared building

"Wait!" Mamoru yelled steeping in front of Endymion "so your saying Usako is fighting that _thing_ alone?"

Helios looked to the ground brokenly "With you all there, Galaxia could use you against her…she felt that if she were to send you here…her concentration on the fight would be at hundred percent" he turned again "now if you would please follow me."

It took a moment for the three men to move, but finally they followed the white haired teen. Endymion started to explain to Mamoru and Motoki where they were when they reached the steps "You can find the Senshi down this hall majesty" with a bow Helios turned his attention to Mamoru "Small Lady can be found down this hall way, if you would follow me"

Mamoru looked confused "Excuse me Helios-san, but shouldn't Endymion-Sama be the one to see the little princess…after all she is to be his daughter?" Helios looked from Endymion to Mamoru

"of course" he said a little wiry, his eyes turning back to his Prince.

Endymion shook his head "No, as much as I would love to see…the child, I need to see where serenity is"

Helios stared at his prince concerned "I'm sorry my prince" Helios bowed his head "I cannot do as you command" he looked between his Prince and Mamoru

"I want to see my sister!" Motoki yelled his fist at his side "we followed you in here and now I want to see my sister!"

"Helios send me to her NOW!" Endymion yelled causing the calm dream protector to back up. The enchanted building along with the grounds began to shake. "She is in no condition to fight that crazed woman alone!"

Helios nodded his gaze turning to Mamoru than back to Endymion "I-I'm sorry my prince, but her crystal is blocking any of us from going back" he stuttered "as you know her crystal is more powerful than my own powers"

"So you mean there's nothing any of us can do to help her?" Mamoru asked trying to keep calm

Helios nodded "I only saw her for a second; she kissed small lady on the forehead and told me to protect you all"

Endymion growled in anger clinching his fist "that stubborn, no good little brat!" he hissed Mamoru glared at the prince "God that woman is in sufferable! Even after a thousand years she's still as dim witted as the first day we meet!"

"Hey!" Motoki hissed

Endymion waved the blonde off grumbling to himself. Turning quickly he smirked "Well fine if she wants to play it that way, using her crystal…I guess I can use mine" and without a word Endymion was gone.

"H-how did he do that?" Motoki freaked "I'm gonna need a large bottle of vodka after this"

Helios shook his head his eyes glaring at the spot his prince just occupied "I swear he's just as pig headed as she is!" he looked up at Mamoru who stared at the priest questionably "and people wonder why I have white hair!"

-Sailor moon fell back onto the wet grass, as luck would have it, it started to rain. "Give up little princess" Galaxia laughed as Sailor moon threw a kick at the red haired sailor.

With another quick kick Sailor moon managed to knock Galaxia down, and hard. Galaxia swiftly moved out the way as Sailor Moon's foot came down. Jumping to her feet she was able to punch Moon hard across the face. The fight went on like this for what seemed like forever, both Senshi were bloody and injured but neither was ready to give in.

-"What do you mean she's facing Galaxia?" Uranus yelled standing in front of the now frighten priest

"ALONE? She's fighting that manic alone?" Yelled Mars grabbing the scared Dream protector "You send us to her right now horn boy!"

"I-I'm sorry lady mars, but-but I can't her crystal hinders me…"

"Put him down Mars, this isn't helping the situation" Jupiter said leaning against one of the pillars "poor kid"

"Jupiter's right Mars, we need to figure out a way to get to her," Mercury said typing furiously at her computer

With a deep breath Mars dropped the white haired boy "so the Prince just up and disappeared?" Helios nodded slowly making his way away from the fire goddess

"Have you found anything yet?" Mina asked placing her arm around her short-tempered friend. Mercury shook her head, a look of determination in her eyes

"We need to hurry, she's not doing so well" Neptune said sitting in between two worried men, as she held her mirror out watching the fight. "I do not see the Prince…" she whispered

"What do you mean?" Uranus asked fearfully

"They're both running thin on energy, but something isn't right with Moon…after that blow to her stomach she's been weakening a lot faster" Neptune watched as Sailor Moon dropped to the ground again her one hand wrapped around her stomach "she's in a great deal of pain"

The girls all gasped, "Do you think she's sick?" Venus asked concerned

Mars shook her head "Last time I checked she was fine, Mamoru-san has she said anything to you?"

Mamoru didn't answer he was too busy staring at the fight, a tear fell from his eyes as he watched Galaxia hit his precious Usako with her sword causing her to scream out in pain.

"It shouldn't matter if she is sick" Jupiter said crossing her arms over her chest "we've all had flu's and colds at one point…it doesn't hinder out transformation or powers"

Motoki let out a growl before looking up at the Senshi around him "Why aren't you all with my sister?" Motoki screamed after seeing his sister fall hard to the ground he couldn't take the sitting around any longer "Aren't you suppose to be her protectors?" Motoki stood clinching his fist as the scouts looked to the ground "She's dyeing!" he yelled causing them all to look up at him "I may not be a doctor but from the looks of that last blow, she's not going to last much longer!"

"Are you def?" Haruka screamed just as frustrated with this situation "We can't get to her! She's blocking us"

Motoki was ready to retaliate "Calm your-self Uncle" came a soft voice from behind them "believe in my mother, she's not meant to die"

"Chibi Usa" the eight girls whispered, Chibi Moon slowly walked out of the shadows looking as if she was ready to fall over. Helios ran to her side "Princess please returns to the healing chamber, you shouldn't be up"

Chibi Moon gave an appreciative smile to the young dream protector "I'm fine Helios" she said as he helped her walk to her panicked and enraged Uncle.

Motoki looked at the girl who resembled his sister "Uncle" he whispered

-"Did I hurt you princess?" Galaxia taunted from the sky as Moon tried to stand, but couldn't, blood drip down her pale legs.

Bringing her blood stained sword up, Galaxia rushed down for her final blow when she was stopped by another sword, staring into her eyes was none other than the prince of earth.

"I won't let you hurt her" he growled the two began to fight, sword against sword

Moon eyes widened as fear gripped her heart "Stop it! Endymion She'll kill you STOP!" she yelled as she tried to stand but her injuries were not allowing her to proceed.

Endymion was able to get a few good cuts in causing Galaxia to fall to the ground in pain. Endymion took this time to run to his future Queen "Serenity are you alright?" he asked looking over her many wounds the worse one being the slash running down her back, "stay still" he said as he started to heal her wounds,

"Endy how did you-?"

"You used your crystal there for I used mine," he said with a small smirk "you didn't think you could get away from me that easily did you?"

Moon smiled as she started to feel better, the only thing that bothered her was her stomach. Right as she was ready to thank him, she saw from the corner of her eyes a flash of light "Look out" she yelled pushing Endymion out of the way

"I won't miss next time!" Galaxia hissed as she sent another ball of energy down toward them. This time it was intended for Moon, Endymion ran pushing sailor moon out of the way only to be caught by the attack. Sailor Moon screamed as she watched Endymion shriek in pain.

"NO" she screamed scrambling up on to her feet and running franticly to him.

"Endy!" she cried "No"

-walking out of the shadows, the Senshi gasped as they stared at the Senshi of time, "It's begun" Pluto said as her eyes met with Chibi Moon. Sitting between Mamoru and Motoki she reached out grabbing both their hands. Mamoru stared at the young girl; she was like looking at a carbon copy of his Usako…except for the pink hair and bright red eyes. He was brought out of his thoughts as he hears Neptune's soft voice

"no" she said sadly, tears running down her face

"What is it?" Mars asked bewildered, jumping with the rest of the Senshi "is it Serenity is she alright?"

Mercury asked "do you see what's wrong with her?" she tried to scan her leader once more but getting nothing "I still can't figure out what's draining her"

Neptune looked up, shaking her head "Endymion-sama…he…"

"He's dying" Chibi Moon finished staring at the group of girls who all gasped. Mamoru stared at the young Usagi twin, bewildered. "He's not my father," she said looking at mamoru seriously

-Moon felt the anger fill her as she held Endymion body in her arms "how could you?" she whispered "How could you kill him!" the tears were rushing down her face as her anger took hold of her, Galaxia just laughed, which only fueled her anger "you bitch!" Sailor moon screamed as she was surrounded with bright white and gold light lifting her up into the air.

Soon the light was so bright Galaxia covered her eyes when the light dissipated she stepped back in horror. There in front of her eyes, was not just the Moon Princess, but the Princess of the Sun as well.

It was Serenity, now known as Serenity-Taiyou, but she was different, her Moon sigma shined brightly on her forehead, her silver hair was now a silver blonde. Bright blue eyes now a darker shade with golden outline. Her sailor uniform was now a white short dress with gold lining, Coming from her back were beautiful silver wings outlined by gold as her hair was in its traditional Odango, which were surrounded by golden jewels.

Picking up Endymion fallen sword she stood glaring at Galaxia "You'll pay" she hissed

-"What happened to her?" Neptune asked as she stared in shock at the sight of her princess's new transformation

"She has awakened her hidden powers" Pluto said catching each person's attention "do not forget ladies that Serenity did not only in inherited her mother's Silver crystal of the moon, but her father's golden bronze crystal of the sun" Pluto smiled proudly "She has completed in combining both the powers of the moon and the powers of the sun, she is now the ultimate Senshi"

"My mother will win" Chibi Moon said smiling she turned to Mamoru, who was staring at her curiously "trust in mama" she said grabbing his hand and squeezing it lightly.

"Princess" Chibi Moon turned to Mamoru

"You haven't figured it out yet have you?" she asked with a small giggle

"Figured what out?" He was lost, why wasn't this child more upset? Her father, or who he thought was her father was just killed…her mother was on the verge of death…how could she be so…calm?

"If Prince Endymion is not my father then who else would be?" she asked with a small smile on her face. Mamoru stared at the young child "Serenity Usagi Chiba" she said holding her hand out to a very surprised and shocked Mamoru "I am your daughter"

-Galaxia was down on the ground breathing hard as Serenity-Taiyou held her sword against her neck "You are nothing but a heartless bitch!" Serenity-Taiyou growled "I should kill you were you lay, but I am _not .like. you_" she glared down at the woman in front of her. She removed her sword and dropped it on the ground, knowing that Galaxia was to hurt to move she let out her silver crystal "I trust you were lead astray a long time ago, and I will give you a second chance at life" Galaxia stared in shock at the princess before her.

A white light consumed Galaxia causing her to slowly disappear leaving only a whisper "thank you"

Serenity-Taiyou let out a breath of relief as she ran to her fallen prince's side "Endy, we won she's nothing more than a star soon to be reborn…Endy?" she started to cry.

A hand whipped the tears falling from her sapphire eyes. "Serenity" came a horse voice. Serenity's eyes widened as she looked down at Endymion

"Oh my god! Endy you're alive!" she looked around the clearing before meeting his gaze "Just hold on I'm going to get you help!" Serenity-Taiyou closed her eyes disappearing

Elysian.

"Helios!" Serenity-Taiyou screamed Helios ran to her side "Save him! Please you have to save him!" the tears were flowing down her sun kissed skin

Helios and the others moved to help move the fallen prince to the building, but he stopped them "Serenity" Endymion whispered blood dripping from his mouth

Serenity shook her head "no, please no you're going to be alright, I promise…j-just let them help you"

Endymion slowly shook his head smiling up at his princess "It's alright princess, don't cry, tears don't suit you"

"I swear Endymion you leave me I'll find away to get you back and then I'll kick your ass!" she threatened

Endymion could only chuckle "that's my girl; I need you to…to listen to me now…okay?"

Serenity-Taiyou nodded "okay, I'm listening, but let Helios help you" she was desperately

but he only shook his head no, "It is my time love" he shh'd her as she began to protest "I grant you the power of the earth, my princess…She is yours to protect, Rule and love…" he turned his head slowly to Mamoru, who had knelt down on his other side with Chibi Moon standing behind him "You take care of her Chiba-sama, you are her prince now…you will have a beautiful daughter, raise her and protect her as you do her mother" he took both their hands shakily and placed them together "this is where you two belong, I couldn't be happier for you my princess" Serenity-Taiyou let go of Mamoru's hand pulling Endymion close to her, her tears falling down her face, landing on his blooded one...the tears leaving sticks' as they made their way down his soft expression.

With a sigh Endymion, who leaned his head into her chest whispered "I love you my Queen, always and forever…" and then he was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

Epilogue

"Is mommy gonna have her baby soon Auntie Venus?" the four year old princess asked excitedly

Venus smiled down at the young princess and nodded "she sure is sweet pea!"

"I can't wait to be a big sister!...I just wish she wasn't having a boy"

"Chibi usa, I'm sure that you'll love your little brother no matter what" Jupiter said ruffling her pink hair

"I HATE YOU MAMORU-BAKA! I HATE YOU!" The girls winced as they heard their Queen's Screams.

"Okay Jupiter it's your turn" Mars said walking out of the doors of the delivery room, holding her injured hands "I think she broke my fingers" Mars whined as she took the ice pack Chibi usa made for her.

"Okay Usa, one more push" Mercury advised

Mamoru squeezed is wife's hand "you can do it Usako, breath"

"SHUT UP! YOU PUT ME HERE!" she yelled "Ooo-ooo"

Mamoru kissed her forehead as she let out one last cry, panting she fell back on to her pillow, and was greeted by a loud cry "well your majesties it's a boy" Mercury cheered handing the small child to a nurse.

Mamoru smiled brightly capturing his beloveds lips "I love you"

"I love you too Mamo-chan, I'm sorry I didn't mean-"

"I know love, I know"

Mercury walked over holding a blue blanket "here you are my Queen, your new prince"

"A prince of Earth" Serenity said with pride she kissed her new son as mamoru did the same.

"Usako, why doesn't he bear the Moon sign as you and Chibi Usa?"

Serenity smiled at her husband "Because he is also Terrain, not all of our children will bear my mark, my king"

Serenity stared down at the little boy, his fluffy lavender hair and deep blue eyes reminded her so much of him, Prince Endymion

"It's been four years since he was killed…" she whispered as she rubbed the child's face with her finger "he reminds me of him"

Mamoru smiled down at his wife as he took his newborn son from her arms. "My little prince, Prince of Earth…my little Endymion" Mamoru whispered causing Serenity to look up

"But Mamoru, I thought you wanted him named after you?"

Mamoru shook his head "Endymion is perfect, I think he would be honored my love, and besides we'll just name our next one after me" he said with a shrug

"Next one?" she asked surprise

Mamoru smiled lovingly kissing his queen on her forehead "Many more my love, many more…now you rest I'm going to take our new little prince out to meet the rest of the gang before they run poor Mercury over to get to you" he laughed as he left the room leaving Serenity to her sleep.

"Wow" Chibi-Usa said staring at the small bundle in her father's arms "he's so small daddy"

Mamoru smiled at his daughter "yes, you were once this small too, small lady"

"Wow" she said again before kissing her new baby brother on his head "I'm gonna protect you Endy…always" she whispered casing the sleeping prince to open his big blue eyes and stare into her red ones

_I have my family, my love, my life couldn't get better than this, and I owe it all to you Prince Endymion, may you rest in peace always….thank you_

Mamoru walked back into his wives recovery room with his baby boy and little girl, they sat quietly as a family, Neo-Queen Serenity, King Mamoru, Neo-Princess Serenity of the Moon and now Neo-Prince Endymion of Earth living happily ever after….

**I hope that you enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it and redoing the story hahaa. Please review they always make my day :o)**


End file.
